Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords
by JinKaze the Millenium
Summary: Yugi, Kaiba, and Jounouchi must go on a quest to save their loved ones from a mysterious man who's motives run deeper then they think...rated for language, suggestive themes, and mild violence in later chapters. Sorry if the summary sounds lame or dry.
1. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch1

Yu Gi Oh: Rise of Destiny

Chapter 1

A tall, lean man with long black hair and a blue overcoat sat in a dark room, sipping wine. A table was in front of him, with a Duel Monsters card atop it. The card pictured a large metallic orange being raising his hands above his head.

The man beckoned a tall man wearing a black cloak over to him.

"Send Zabano after the Chosen One. And send the others after his friends and the brothers Kaiba."

"Yes sir."

Mutou Yugi awoke with a start. Perhaps it was the cold winds blowing in from the open window. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk.

The young man got out of bed, and got dressed. He looked at the clock. 5:45 AM. Perfect for an early-morning stroll, where nobody can hassle you. He snuck out the door, after leaving a note for his grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku.

Yugi was walking slowly, enjoying the morning air, when a hand clamped over his mouth, and pulled him into a nearby alley.

The hand released him almost immediately. Yugi turned, to see a boy a bit taller then he, and most certainly younger. He had sleek bloodred hair down to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black cloak.

"Yugi Mutou, I presume." He asked. "I've come here to challenge you to a Duel."

"Why should I duel someone who nearly kidnapped me?" Yugi asked, annoyed.

"Because, right now, your friends are being tracked down by the great Dimension Lord. And once he has them in his grasp, they have no chance of living. So, unless you duel me, you won't be able to save your friends." The mysterious boy answered.

"What are you talking about? And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Yugi asked.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock...you're wasting time, Yugi." The boy mocked.

Yugi's body tensed. He couldn't take chances.

"Alright, I'll duel you. But we have to go back to my grandfather's shop to get my Duel Disk."

"Fine. Don't try anything funny, or maybe I'll just call up the Dimension Lord and have him kill off each and every one of your friends."

"Enough talking. Follow me, and I'll show you the way to the shop."

10 MINUTES LATER

Yugi and the boy faced eachother on the roof of the Kame Game Shop, duel disks on their arms.

"By the way, my name is Zabano, just for your information. Now, open your Soul Cards."

"What?" Yugi asked, positively bewildered.

"_Soul Cards_." Zabano said exasperatedly. "Three cards from your deck that represent your soul, your essence, and your self. When you lose a duel, one of your Soul Cards is destroyed. If all three are destroyed, simply put, you do not exist any longer. Your soul is gone."

"Is this a new way of dueling? I've never heard of it before..." Yugi asked.

"It was designed by the Dimension Lord himself. Now, enough talk already. Let's duel..."

Yugi immediately changed form, into the nameless pharoah from 3000 years ago.

Three cards appeared behind Zabano, life sized. Then, Dark Magician, Osiris, and Kuriboh appeared behind Yugi. Soul Cards.

DUEL START

Yugi: "I'll start off, by drawing a card! I'll summon Dark Blade(1800/1100) in attack mode, and set a card face down. Your move, Zabano."

Zabano: "I'll draw. And then I'll summon Magical Freight Car Bokoichi in defense mode(500/500)! Your move."

Yugi: "I activate the magic of Polymerization, to fuse my Dark Blade with my Pitch Dark Dragon to create a new monster! Dragon Knight of Darkworld(2200/1500)! Since Fusion monsters cannot attack the first turn they're summoned, I'll end my turn."

Zabano: "I draw a card, and then I'll set 3 cards face down. I'm also going to set a monster in defense mode. Your move, Yugi."

Yugi: "I'll send Dragon Knight of Darkworld to attack your facedown monster! Go! Dragon Soul Blade!"

Zabano: "I activate Ultimate Offering, and pay 1000 of my Life Points to summon two more Freight Car Bokoichi(500/500) in defense mode."

Yugi/4000 Zabano/3000

Yugi: "But what about your monster? I just launched an attack!"

Zabano: "I activate the trap card Negate Attack, stopping your attack in it's tracks."

Yugi: "Fine...your move..."

Zabano: "I flip my face down monster face up: Magical Locomotive Dekoichi(1400/1000)! Now I can draw 3 cards, one for each Magical Freight Car Bokoichi I have on the field."

He picks up three cards.

Zabano: "Now I activate Book of Moon to flip my Locomotive Dekoichi face down. And then I think I'll flip him up again to draw 3 new cards."

He picks up three more cards.

Zabano: "Let's do that one more time. I activate a second Book of Moon card to flip Dekoichi face down, and then flip him face up again. You know the drill. I get to pick up three new cards, leaving me with 9 cards in my hand."

He picks up three more cards.

Zabano: "Now, I'll activate the spell card Infinite Cards to make sure that I don't have to discard any of my precious cards. Card advantage wins games Yugi, and I'm gonna prove that to you on my next turn! Make your final move!"

Yugi: "I activate the spell card Triple Attack! It allows me to divide my monster's attack points by half to attack three of your monsters instead of one! And I'll add this card as well: Fairy Meteor Crush! Dragon Knight, launch three attacks, one on each of Zabano's monsters!"

Yugi/4000 Zabano/1600

Zabano: "No!"

Yugi: "And that's not all! For I activate one final card: Restructer Revolution! It does 200 direct damage to you for each card in your hand!"

Zabano shut off his duel disk, and hopped atop Yugi's chimney.

DUEL END

"It's been fun, Yugi, but you've shown me that you're obviously the Chosen One. Gotta run, maybe we'll run into eachother again someday." Zabano said cheerily as he jumped off the roof, and into the darkness.

"Come back here!" Yugi roared. It was to no avail. Zabano was long gone.

JOUNOUCHI HOUSEHOLD

Kawai Shizuka couldn't sleep. She walked down to the kitchen of the apartment building she shared with her brother Jounouchi, and opened the fridge. Suddenly, she felt the cold, hard, muzzle of a gun against her back.

"Turn around, and don't make a sound. Or I'll pull the trigger, even if it means disobeying my orders..." A deep male voice hissed.

Shizuka gasped, but stifled a scream as she turned around. Facing her was a tall, burly man wearing a black cloak and hood, with a shawl covering his mouth. He grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. Her eyes watered, but she didn't show weakness. She couldn't, not now.

"You will come with me. You will not speak, and you will obey me until we reach the destination point. Understand?"

Shizuka nodded, and the man started to lead her out the door, when a figure appeared in the doorway. The figure threw all of his weight into a tackle that sent the cloaked man flying into a wall.

"Never, ever, touch my sister again, got it?" He said, stepping into the light. He was a handsome young man, under his mop of blonde hair and the faint smell of a street fighter. This was Katsuya Jounouchi, one of the top 3 Duel Monsters players in the world.

"Now, do you wanna settle this wit' our fists, or what?" Jounouchi said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll go with the 'or what' part." The cloaked man replied, grinning. He pulled a deck of Duel Monsters cards out of his cloak.

Jounouchi's eyes widened.

"It's time to duel..." The cloaked man said, still grinning.

KAIBACORP HQ

Seto Kaiba was pulling an all-nighter, working on his latest DuelDisk model, when a crash sounded in the hallway. The young CEO jumped up, and ran into the hallway. One of his stained glass windows had been shattered, and there was muddy footprints tracked all around the shattered glass.

_Mokuba...dear God, please let him be alright...if something happened to him... _Kaiba thought frantically. _And where the hell is Isono when I need him? He sure picked a convenient time for a bathroom break!_

The CEO ran toward Mokuba's room, and on the way grabbed his DuelDisk off a table, and inserted it, his deck in the deck slot, onto his arm quickly.

In Mokuba's room, it was dark, and it took a few minutes for the expert Duelist's eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw a short, stubby cloaked man with a long rifle in his hand.

"Ah...Mr. Kaiba..." He said in a gravelly voice. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you, and why have you vandalized my mansion?" Kaiba demanded of this new visitor.

"All of that will be explained soon, Kaiba." The man said, cackling. "But now, since your here, my only choice is to challenge you to a duel!"

"You've got a death wish?" Kaiba said, smirking. "No problem..."

Anzu Masaki sat alone in the park, listening to the birds sing. She always loved going there early, since it gave her time to think.

Five cloaked men approached her, and surrounded the bench she sat on. Two of the men reached out, and grabbed her arms. They pulled her to her feet, and forced her to walk forward. The tallest man, presumably the leader of the group, walked forward. He took Anzu's chin in his hands, and forced her to look at his cloaked face.

"You are coming with us. Just for conversation, I believe you know Mutou Yugi?"

Anzu nodded weakly. It was all she could do.

"You will be a great assistance to us in his downfall. The Dimension Lord has ordered your capture, and that is exactly what we're here to do."

_Oh no...I have to warn Yugi...but how can I? These guys are surrounding me, and if I did get free there would be nowhere to go, and they'd just grab me again! _Anzu thought desperately.

The men chuckled, and started to drag her off, when she had an idea.

"Can I have one last request?" She asked innocently, making sure to look as helpless as possible.

"Fine. One request." The leader said coldly. "Hurry up and talk."

"How about we play a little game of Duel Monsters? I have a hunch that you all are good at the game..."

The leader turned around, and pulled a deck of cards out of his cloak. "Since you don't have a Duel Disk, we'll play on the ground. If you win, I'll let you go free. But if I win, you come with us without struggling. Understand?"

Anzu nodded. It was going to be hard, but she knew she could prevail...

UNDERBELLY OF AN URBAN CITY

One man walked alone on the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. He had white hair halfway down to his shoulders, with long bangs that fell over his eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes, and wore black jeans, a sleeveless grey T-shirt, and a black vest, open. He had spiky wrist-bands on both wrists, and wore black boots. He wore a Duel Disk on his arm, with a deck of Duel Monsters cards inside it.

"Where is Gavon? He should be here by now..." The young man muttered in a throaty voice.

A tall guy with spiky orange hair and bright blue eyes stepped out of a nearby alley. He wore a red coat, with blue jeans, and was shirtless. He had an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hey you!" The red-haired man shouted in a nasally voice. "I see you've got a Duel Disk. Wanna duel?"

The white-haired man smirked. "You got a death wish?" He asked.

"Just shut up and duel! The red-haired man shouted.

They both readied their Duel Disks, and drew their hands...

The red-haired man dropped to the floor, his pupils white and his mouth wide open. His soul was gone.

The white-haired man laughed coldly, and held up a monster card. The image was of the red-haired man, a look of horror on his face.

Another man appeared from the shadows. His torso was the size of a tank, and his legs were well-built and powerful. He wore a white leather jacket, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. He had slick black hair, with solid sideburns lining his face, and a huge cowlick dividing his eyes.

"Ryuza." The large man grunted. "What've you been up to?"

Ryuza tossed the card with the picture of the now-soulless man to the large man. "Here. A new addition to your Soul Collection."

The large man grunted in approval as he pulled out a deck of cards. Every one of them was a blank Normal Monster card with a picture of a man or woman with a terrified look on their face. He added the new card to the deck, and slipped it back into his coat.

"Come, Gavon," Ryuza said cheerily. "We wouldn't want to be late."

"Yeah." Gavon grunted, as the two walked on.

The setting is in the same dark, classy mansion from before. A man with long black hair sits atop a throne. He wears a blue trenchcoat, buttoned closed over his chest, black pants, and silver wristbraclets. A slim girl with pink hair in a ponytail is standing in front of him. She wears a light satin black coat, and a black skirt.

"Kazumi," The man atop the throne said in a soothing, British-accented voice. "You are early."


	2. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch2

Yu GI Oh: Rise of Destiny

Chapter 2

Jounouchi Katsuya staggered down the streets of Domino in a blind rage.

_Damn!_ Jounouchi thought angrily. He had many bruises on his face, and his eyes were cold and murderous. _I let Shizuka down right when she needed me most! And now those Rare Hunter wannabes have her! There's only one thing I can do to save her: Go back to America. _

FLASHBACK 

Jounouchi's field: Red Eyes Black Hatchling in ATK mode, one card face down.  
LP: 1000

Dark Duelist's field: Three monsters in f/d DEF mode, five cards face down.  
LP: 4000

Jounouchi: I sacrafice my Red Eyes Black Hatchling(800/500) to Special Summon Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) from my hand! And now, I'll activate Dark Mega Flare, which allows my Red Eyes to attack your Life Points directly! Go now, Red Eyes, Dark Mega Flare Attack!

Dark Duelist: Not so fast, for I activate my Trap! Judgement of Anubis! It allows me to negate the effect of your Dark Mega Flare card, and then I get to destroy a monster, and deal some serious Life Points to you! Judgement of Anubis, destroy Red Eyes, and deal 2400 damage to his Life Points!

Jounouchi: Aw, no!

Jounouchi/0 Dark Duelist/4000

DUEL END

The Dark Duelist punched Jounouchi in the face, sending him reeling back. After a few more blows to the face, he walked away, and took Shizuka by the arm.

"The conditions of our duel said that when I defeated him, you were to come without protest. Break that rule, and I kill your precious brother." He told Shizuka in a quiet, menacing voice. And then he turned to Jounouchi, and said, "If you want her back, you will travel to America, and go to the Dimension Point. You'll know it when you see it."

"Damn you." Jounouchi muttered feebly. He could barely move, due to the wounds he had received.

"Come now." The Dark Duelist told Shizuka. She whimpered, and threw one last, hopeful look at Jounouchi, who couldn't do anything. The Dark Duelist lead her away.

/FLASHBACK 

Mutou Yugi stood in his grandfather's Game Shop, packing his belongings into a large suitcase.

_Anzu...what did you do to deserve this...?_ Yugi thought depressedly.

FLASHBACK 

After his duel with Zabano, Yugi was sitting down on the roof, thinking, when the hum of a helicopter sounded. It approached the Kame Game Store, and hovered over it. The side-door opened. Three men stood there. Two of the men held Anzu back, covering her mouth. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

The tallest man spoke up.

"Mutou Yugi. If you want your little girlfriend here back, you'll come to America, and find the Dimension Point. When you defeat one of the Executioners, you will have her back. Understand?"

"Give her back now!" Atem shouted, surfacing from the Puzzle. "We will NOT play your sick little game!"

"Empty threats, Pharoah." The cloaked man said, laughing. The door closed, and the last thing Atem saw was Anzu's frightened look. 

/FLASHBACK 

_I'm going to America._ Yugi thought defiantly. _And I'll find Anzu, and bring her back safely. _

Seto Kaiba sat in the cockpit of his huge aircraft, the Battle Ship, recounting the events of the past few hours.

FLASHBACK 

"If you want to duel, we'll duel on the roof, where we cannot disturb Mokuba." Kaiba said confidently to the cloaked man.

"Fine. But when I beat you, I'll take him as a hostage." The Dark Duelist said wickedly.

"Whatever."

/FLASHBACK   
FLASHBACK   
Kaiba's field: 3x Blue Eyes White Dragon, Vorse Raider, one card face down.  
LP: 4000

Dark Duelist's field: One card face down, one monster in DEF mode, the Sanctuary in the Sky on the field  
LP: 100

Kaiba: This is pointless. I'll defeat you next turn, when my Blue Eyes attacks!

Dark Duelist: Now, I tribute my face down card to summon Saturn, the Angel of Judgement(2400/0)!

Kaiba: So what? Next turn, I'll attack you with my Blue Eyes White Dragon, and wipe out your Life Points once and for all.

Dark Duelist: And, I'll tribute it to activate it's effect, meaning you lose Life Points equal to the difference between our Life totals. Goodbye 3900 Life Points! 

Kaiba/100 Dark Duelist/100

Kaiba: Wha...!

Dark Duelist: Next, I'm going to activate my final card: Sparks! To deal 200 damage to your Life Points! That means you lose, Kaiba!

Kaiba: What the hell? I cannot lose to a whelp like him!

DUEL END 

The Dark Duelist jumped down the hatch, into the KaibaCorp main building. Kaiba followed, and ran to Mokuba's room. The window was open, and the bed was empty.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba muttered silently, as he fell to his knees.

/FLASHBACK 

_Once I reach America, I will find this kidnapper, and kill him. Then, I will take Mokuba home. _Kaiba told himself. He lifted off...

DOMINO CITY AIRPORT, 10:00 AM

Yugi Mutou, suitcase and traveling cloak handy, was boarding a plane for New York City, where he would begin the search for the "Dimension Point" that the Dark Duelists had mentioned. He spotted a bruised and battered young man staggering into the airport, and it took him a moment before he realized that it was Jounouchi.

Yugi rushed over to his friend.

"Jounouchi!" Yugi exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"No time...I've got to make it to America...Shizuka's been taken..." 

"Taken? By any chance, the guys who took her wouldn've been wearing black cloaks...?"

"That's them." Jounouchi muttered, his scowl growing darker.

"Those must be the same guys that kidnapped Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed. 

"Whatever their goal is, Yugi, we've gotta stop them. Let's roll!"

"Wait a minute, how do you plan to get to America? The tickets are a lot of money, and I don't think you have much."

"Damn!" Jounouchi swore loudly. The people around them turned to look at the raging street punk. "I forgot about the money..."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a ticket. The most important thing now is to save your sister and my friend."

"You're always a real friend, Yugi. Even when I bullied you, you stood up for me and faced that bully. I have to repay you somehow..."

"Don't worry about that now." Yugi said humbly. "C'mon, we've gotta hurry, the next plane leaves in 10 minutes!"

DIMENSION POINT

The man called the Dimension Lord sat atop his throne. The girl called Kazumi stood in front of him. The door behind them opened, and two men walked in.

One of them was Ryuza, the white-haired man with chocolate brown eyes and bangs that fell over his face. The other was Gavon, the huge tanklike man with black sideburns and a cowlick.

Kazumi turned on her heel, and faced Ryuza, an irritated look in her eyes.

"You're late." She said.

"Not everyone can be perfect like you!" Ryuza shot back.

"But not everyone has to be an unemployed slacker like you!" Kazumi retorted.

"Stop bickering." Gavon said shortly. "We are supposed to be working toward one common goalthe Haven." 

"Yeah, but how can I live in peace when there are people like Kazumi jumping down my throat every second?" Ryuza asked the larger man.

Kazumi blushed, scoffed, and turned away. Ryuza did the same. Gavon sighed with irritation.

The Dimension Lord spoke.

"Let us go over the plan again. We cannot have arguing, especially not among us." He said coldly. "We will collect exactly 100 souls, and use them in combination with the God of World Creation to create a new realm where lost souls like the four of us can live in harmony. And I will be the king of this realm, which is to be called the Haven."

"Stop it, Auros, you're only making me more eager to kill those innocent Duelists." Kazumi said, smirking.

A cloaked man walked in. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I have news that Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and Jounouchi Katsuya are approaching America. The hostages have arrived as well."

Auros threw his head back and laughed. "Excellent," He said. "So the end begins, and the Haven is three steps closer to being created."


	3. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch3

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 3

Jounouchi VS Gavon: Stricken with Fear

Yugi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya got off the plane, and took a look around them. It looked basically the same as back home, except maybe a bit larger. They got their baggage, and left the airport. New York was a huge city, much unlike what they had in Domino.

Skyscrapers covered the city, and car horns were booming all over.

"Woah...never been in a city like this...Tokyo was big, but nothing like this!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's really amazing. Hey, Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should split up for a while. One of us will make it to the Dimension Point, even if the other fails."

"Good idea, but we'll need some way to contact eachother...waitaminute! You still got those walkie-talkies from your 13th birthday?"

"Hmmm...yeah, I think I do still have those gadgets in here..." Yugi muttered, digging through his backpack. He pulled out two small black rectangular objects, each with an antennae sticking out of the top, and tossed one to Jounouchi.

"If you need to call me, don't hesitate to use that communicator." Yugi said calmly. He took his own, and started walking off.

Gavon stood in a dark alley. He saw a taxi zoom by, and an idea struck him. He called out, and the taxi stopped.

The driver stuck his head out.

"Where d'you need to go? I'm on a tigh shift."

"I'm making a special delivery..." Gavon said darkly. He grabbed the man's head with one hand, and snapped his neck. The cabbi instantly died. Gavon threw the man out of the cab, where he landed with a thud on the damp city street. Gavon took the cabbi's hat and coat, and got into the front of the cab, and drove off.

Jounouchi stood at the street end, calling for a taxi.

Finally, one came. He got in, and reached into his pocket.

"Sorry, no cash. Guess I'm walkin'." Jounouchi told the cabbi apoligetically.

"Don't worry. I'll pay your ride on one condition."

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked. He looked a bit suspicious.

"I have to make a little detour off the coast of the city. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's cool. I need to find a place called the Dimension Point. Ever heard of it?" Jounouchi said lightheartedly.

"I think I can take you there..." The cabbi replied mysteriously.

The cabbi drove right through the city and into a forest. He kept driving, until he reached a dark, damp cave. He stepped out of the car, and Jounouchi saw that he was built like a tank, with long sideburns and a slick black cowlick. He wore a black tank-top, with grey jeans. He had a tattoo of a vicious-looking black snake running across his arms.

Jounouchi stepped out of the cab as well.

"Why did we stop here? I thought you just needed to take a detour!" He asked irritatedly.

"This is a detour. Because, Jounouchi Katsuya, I challenge you to a Duel. I know that you are a Duelist, it's quite obvious." The cabbi said, glancing at Jounouchi's Duel Disk. "My name is Gavon, and I am a Dark Duelist."

"Fine, let's duel, then. And when I win, you have to take me to the Dimension Point!"

"Fine. But if we're going to have a Duel, then I have one last condition." Gavon said, grinning, as he walked over to the exit to the cave, and punched it with his fist as hard as he could. The ground started rumbling, as a shower or rocks and boulders rained down on the exit, blocking Jounouchi's escape.

"Open your Soul Cards." Gavon said shortly. "I don't have all day, you know."

"Soul Cards?" Jounouchi asked, a bewildered look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"So you've never played with Soul Cards before?" Gavon asked. "Fine, I'll elaborate. You have three preselected Soul Cards. Three cards that represent your self, your essence, and your soul. If you lose a duel, you lose a piece of your soul. And that means if you lose 3 duels, you lose your soul permanently."

"I think I get it..." Jounouchi muttered.

"Open Soul Cards!" Gavon shouted to the sky. Three cards appeared behind him, life sized.

"Uh...Open Soul Cards?" Jounouchi shouted. Red Eyes Black Dragon, Time Wizard, and the Flame Swordsman appeared behind him, also life-sized.

DUEL START

Gavon: I'll start off by summoning Dark Warrior Werewolf(1600/600) in ATK mode, and laying one card face down. Your turn.

A huge black wolf with muscular arms and legs appears on the field. It bares it's fangs menacingly.

Jounouchi: I summon Wyvern Warrior(1500/1200) in ATK mode, and I'll set a card face down as well. Your move.

What appears to be an alligator with arms and legs wearing a black suit of armor covering it's torso appears on the field. It's holding a long sword in one hand.

Gavon: Now, I'll attack your Wyvern Warrior! Go, my Werewolf, Dark Claw attack!

Jounouchi: Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Go, Spirit Barrier! It negates all damage done to my Life Points!

Gavon: Wrong. My Dark Warrior Werewolf negates any Trap card activated in the Battle Phase.

Jounouchi: Dammit!

Jounouchi/3900 Gavon/4000

Gavon: And next, I summon my Vampire Lord(2000/1500), by tributing my Dark Warrior Werewolf! Since my Battle Phase has passed, I'll end my turn.

Dark Warrior Werewolf disappears, and in it's place appears a tall, blue-skinned vampire with white hair, piercing red eyes, and sharp looking fangs. It's wearing a blue suit, covered by the vampire's wings wrapped around it's body.

Jounouchi: I summon Panther Warrior(2000/1600)! And I'll activate the magic card Scapegoat, giving me four Goat tokens to sacrafice. And I'll also equip my Panther Warrior with this spell card, Necklace of Gifts and Plunder! Panther Warrior, sacrafice yourself and destroy Vampire Lord in a suicide move! To attack, I'll have to tribute a scapegoat, but it's worth it to destroy that undead freak of yours!

A large black panther wearing a blue suit of armor covering it's torso appears on the field. A green cape flows elegantly behind it. It holds a sword in one hand. Four small, fluffy animals appear on the field.

Gavon: Very well then.

Jounouchi: Because of the effect of Necklace of Gifts and Plunder, I can discard a card from your hand at random.

Jounouchi walks to Gavon

Jounouchi: I pick this one!

He takes a card from Gavon's hand, and slips it into the Graveyard slot.

Suddenly, a dark mist starting spewing from Gavon's graveyard. A monster emerges, sliding out from the Graveyard and onto Gavon's field. It appears on the playing field. It's a huge monstrosity that appears to have been created from black and red flames. A sneer is on it's face as it reaches it's hands out toward Jounouchi...

Gavon: I summon Despair from the Dark(2800/3000)!

Jounouchi jumps back in fear, and trips over a stone, falling to the ground.

Jounouchi: Wwhat i-is that thing?

Gavon: When you discarded Despair from the Dark from my hand, you activated it's special effect. When Despair from the Dark is discarded from my hand, I can automatically summon it to the field! Now, my great beast, attack his pathetic Goat token!

Jounouchi: Gah! If he destroys my last Scapegoat, then I'm toast!

Gavon: Now, I activate Hell's Designator! It allows me to name a Spell or Trap card in your deck, and force you to activate it. Now, activate Card Destruction!

Jounouchi's deck glows, and Card Destruction appears on Jounouchi's field. It activates, so both Jounouchi and Gavon discard their hands and draw 5 new cards. Gavon's graveyard emits black mist again, as four more cards appear on the field.

Gavon: Since you activated Card Destruction, I get to summon two more Despair from the Dark, and two Fear from the Dark(1700/1500)!

Four monsters resembling Despair from the Dark appear on Gavon's field.

Jounouchi: Aw no, not more of these freaky Darkness monsters!

Gavon: These creatures have haunted me for a long time. So it's time the rest of the world feels my pain. My two Fear from the Dark, destroy his last two Scapegoats! And then my pair of Despair from the Dark will each attack you directly! Go now, Darkness Envelop!

Jounouchi/100 Gavon/4000

_It's a metaphor,_ Jounouchi thought. _The small ray of light coming into this cave represents the small ray of hope that I can beat Gavon. The darkness surrounding Gavon represents his powerful occult deck and his overwhelming advantage._

Jounouchi: I will not give up!

Gavon: Good. It'll be all the more precious to me to see you die in the end. This is only the beginning, Jounouchi. Once you lose one Soul Card, the rest will be lost quickly enough. Now, make your final move.

Jounouchi: draws I...pass my turn. I cannot do anything at the moment.

Gavon: Laughs sadistically. Despair from the Dark, attack him again and wipe out his Life Points!

Right before the attack collides, Jounouchi's fists appear to glow a dark, angry red...

Jounouchi: AAAAGH!

Jounouchi/0 Gavon/4000

He falls to the floor, unconscious. Time Wizard disappears from his Soul Cards.

DUEL END

_I know that you have a power hidden inside you. I saw it in your eyes. And I hope to duel with you again one day, Jounouchi Katsuya. _Gavon said mentally. He walks toward the caved-in entrance, and, putting all of his strength into it, moves the largest boulder, creating a path. _I am leaving a path for you, Jounouchi Katsuya. Because we will duel again._


	4. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch4

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 4

Kaiba VS Kazumi: Beautiful Blood

Seto Kaiba was about 700 feet in the air, and he was flying slowly over a mountainous area.

"Bingo." Kaiba muttered. His tracking sensors had located what he presumed was this "Dimension Point". It was a large, circular area covered with brown dirt. Four skycraper-ish towers overshadowed the land below.

He started to go lower, when the ship's controls shut down. The lights shut off as well.

"What the _hell_?" Kaiba exclaimed loudly. The ship started to go down. _Way_ down.

1 HOUR LATER

Kaiba woke up. He was on the floor of the Battle Ship, and his back hurt like the dickens. Two tall men in cloaks forced him to stand up, and held his arms behind his back.

"Lady Kazumi," One of them called. "He has awoken."

A slim, pretty girl with long pink hair in a ponytail walked in. She wore a black satin coat, and a black skirt.

"Hmmm...he's cute, but not my type." She said, looking him over.

Kaiba scowled, giving the girl his best death glare.

"Calm down, I was just kidding." She said, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

Kaiba had had enough. He wrestled the two musclebound cronies off of him, and threw them to the ground with ease.

"Are you the one who hacked into my ship's database?" Kaiba asked the startled girl.

"As a matter of fact, I was. Pretty cool, eh?"

Kaiba's scowl grew deeper.

"Alright, alright, I'll make you a deal." Kazumi said, her face growing serious. "We'll have a little game of Duel Monsters. If I win, your ship will stay like this and I'll leave you in the dust. If you win, I'll comply to your demands."

"It's a deal." Kaiba said. _When I win, I'll force her to take me to Mokuba. This is perfect!_

"Now, I have my own conditions for this duel. Number one: You're going to open your little secret room. I couldn't get in; no key code."

"Why would you want to duel in there?" Kaiba asked, throwing her a look. "It's an over-sized tin can! It's just a metal room with chairs and a table!"

"Don't question my orders, just do it!" Kazumi snapped.

Kaiba looked startled. "Why should I listen to you, anyway?"

"Because, you're on my turf now. If you want to see your little brother again, you have to play by our rules. You've got no choice other then to comply. Of course, I could just walk out the door right now, and leave your ship in it's condition..."

"Fine. Follow me." Kaiba said shortly, grumbling to himself the whole way.

At the door, Kaiba pulled out what appeared to be a Duel Monsters card. He inserted it into a card-reader. He then punched in a short code, and the door opened.

"Here we are. Is it to your liking?" Kaiba mocked.

Kazumi didn't answer. She just walked to the table, and sat down at one of the metal chairs that were attached to the floor.

"Are we going to duel or not?" She demanded. Kaiba sighed, and walked over, sitting down as well. They both put their decks on the table.

"Should I explain the Soul Card system?" Kazumi asked.

"Enlighten me." Kaiba said darkly.

"Delightfully." Kazumi said, grinning. "Three cards that represent you. If you lose a duel, one of them is destroyed. Lose three duels, and your soul goes 'poof'."

"Seems easy enough." Kaiba said gruffly.

"Open Soul Cards!" Kazumi shouted to the sky. Three cards appeared in front of Kazumi on the table.

"Open Soul Cards!" Kaiba repeated. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Collossus of Obelisk, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared in front of Kaiba on the table.

DUEL START

Kaiba: I'll start off by summoning Spirit Ryu(1000/1000) in DEF mode, and set 2 cards face down. Your turn.

A semi-transparent purple dragon appears on the field.

Kazumi: I'll activate my Spell Card, A Legendary Ocean! It lowers the level of the WATER monsters in my hand by 1, meaning I can summon Terrorking Salmon(2400/1000) without a sacrafice! Attack his dragon now! Tidal Wave!

A huge red fish baring ferocious looking teeth appears on the field. It shoots a huge blast of water from it's mouth, obliterating Kaiba's monster.

_Luckily, that monster was in Defense mode. If it hadn't been, my Life Points would've gone down, by a lot. _Kaiba thought to himself.

Kazumi: Okay, I'll end my turn now.

Kaiba: I'll summon my mighty Blood Vols(1900/1000) in ATK mode, and activate the spell card Shrink! Halving my Blood Vols' ATK power!

A huge brown man-beast creature appears on the field, holding an axe. It's wearing blueish-black armor on it's torso, and baggy green pants. It suddenly reduces in size.

Kazumi: tilts her head to the side slightly Okay, I'm a bit confused. Why would you want to halve YOUR monster's ATK?

Kaiba: I'm not finished yet. I activate the magic of Deck Destruction Virus of Death! Now, by sacraficing my Blood Vols, which now has under 1000 ATK points, I can infect your deck with my Virus! Now, every monster with over 1500 ATK points is useless!

Kazumi: Hmmm...good combo, but I've got a better one...I set two cards face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: Now, I set one monster in face down DEF position, and end my turn.

Kazumi: I activate two of the same Trap card: Pyro Clock of Destiny! Moving the turn-count forward by two turns! Which means your Virus is deactivated.

Kaiba: No!

Kazumi: And now, I summon Aqua Madoor(1200/2000) in DEF mode, and end my turn.

A strange being in a yellow cloak wearing a mask with a painted red face on it appears on the field. It's spiky blue hair is the colour of the purest ocean.

Kaiba: I set one more monster in DEF position and end my turn.

Kazumi: Next up, I'll activate the spell card Sentry of Atlantis! It generates three Sentry tokens(WATER/Rock/1/0/2000) in DEF mode. Your turn.

Large statues that appear to be made of only water appear on the field. They are of women, wearing robes and holding swords in their right hands. Their eyes are blank.

Kaiba: I sacrafice both of my face down monsters to summon the mighty Tyrant Dragon(2900/2500)! Attack two of her pathetic Atlantean Sentry tokens now! Hell of Inferno!

A majestic brown dragon appears on the field. It bares it's fangs, and shoots a small puff of flame out of it's mouth. It beats it's wings furiously.

Kazumi: Her eyes go wide, and her face goes blank as Tyrant Dragon's fiery attack demolishes her tokens.

FLASHBACK

A young Kazumi is standing on a grubby sidewalk. A burning apartment complex is in front of her.

"Mother!" Kazumi shouted in anguish. "Father!"

A man put his hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Your parents were wonderful people. You may live with me if you like."

Kazumi sank to the ground, weeping...

/FLASHBACK

Kazumi: Seto Kaiba...things have just gotten a lot more serious.

To Be Continued


	5. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch5

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 5

Kaiba VS Kazumi: Beautiful Blood Part 2

Kazumi: I sacrafice my Aqua Madoor and my last remaining Atlantean Sentry token to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus(2600/1500)! And I'll sacrafice A Legendary Ocean to activate my Levia-Dragon's special ability: To annhialate everything in it's path.

A blue, metallic, dragon-like creature with red scales lining it's back appears on the field. It has an emerald embedded in it's head, and it bares it's fangs menacingly. It glows with a radiant light, and a torrent of water springs up around it. The torrent washes over the field, and obliterated everything. The water cleared, and Levia Dragon was still standing.

Kaiba: No! My Tyrant Dragon!

Kazumi: The worst is yet to come! Levia-Dragon, attack Kaiba's Life Points!

Kaiba/1400 Kazumi/4000

Kaiba: I draw, and activate the spell card Raigeki! Destroying your Levia-Dragon!

Kazumi: No!

Kaiba: Yes. And now, I summon Kaiser Seahorse(1700/1650)! And that ends my move.

A scaly blue being weilding a trident appears on the field. It looks at Kazumi with menacing eyes.

Kazumi: Fine. For my move, I'll activate my second A Legendary Ocean! And because my Dark Fortress Whale is now only a LVL 4 monster due to the effect of my field card, I can summon it now! Go, Dark Fortress Whale(2100/1200)! I'm going to end my turn. Because next turn, my Fortress is going to blast you out of the water!

A large black and white whale with a cannon on it's back appears on the field.

Kaiba: Whatever. I tribute my Kaiser Seahorse to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)! One of only three in the world, you're lucky to even see it, let alone be defeated by it. Now, Blue Eyes, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!

The mighty white dragon appears on the field, roaring a mighty roar, and beating it's wings. It fires a blast of white energy out of it's mouth, apparently obliterating Dark Fortress Whale

Kazumi: Not so fast! Activate Trap Card Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 of my Life Points to summon a new monster! Thunder Fish(1000/1000)! And I sacrafice it to activate my Fortess Whale's effect! Destroy Blue Eyes, my Fortress! Tide Cannon!

Kaiba: What? What just happened?

Kazumi: By sacraficing Thunder Fish to my Dark Fortress Whale, I can destroy any monster I choose. And I chose your Blue Eyes.

Kaiba: It can't be!

Kazumi: That's too bad, because it is. Your Blue Eyes is gone, and I'm going to wipe out every last Life Point you've got! Attack his Life Points now, my Fortress Whale!

Kaiba: Not so fast. I activate two cards: First, my Ring of Destruction, to destroy your Dark Fortress Whale and inflict 2100 Life Point damage to both of us!

Kazumi: But that would mean that you lose the duel!

Kaiba: No. I activate Barrel Behind the Door, switching the damage I received straight to your Life Points!

Kazumi: No! I can't lose!

Kaiba: Looks like you just did.

DUEL END

Kaiba stood over Kazumi, an arrogant look on his face. She sunk to her knees, and looked at the floor.

"Alright. First, I want you to get my ship back online." He ordered.

"You've got it." She said dully, as she got to her feet. Kaiba put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you out of my sight until you're done." Kaiba said. He lead Kazumi to the control room, where it only took her a few minutes to punch in codes and passwords. Within seconds, the system was online again, and Kaiba could control the ship.

"The only other thing you're going to do is lead me straight to Mokuba."

"Sorry, I can't do that." Kazumi said, winking.

"What?" Kaiba replied, outraged. "And why not?"

"Orders." She said shortly. Her two cronies stood at her side, and, together, they all disappeared in a poof.

Ryuza walked alone on the streets of New York City.

_Yugi Mutou..._He thought angrily. _You've got something coming...and you're not going to like it..._

FLASHBACK

Kazumi, Ryuza, and Auros are standing in a wide, metallic room, with three TV screens lit up with pictures of Yugi, Kaiba, and Jounouchi.

"I have called you here today for one reason." Auros started. "You will each chose an opponent to duel in a Destined Duel, and wager your souls against theirs. The loser shall lose all of their Soul Cards."

"A Destined Duel?" Ryuza asked. "But those things are freakin' dangerous! What if we lose?"

"The point is," Auros said crossly. "You shouldn't lose. You are the best of my Dark Duelists. All three of you."

Sliding doors opened on the far side of the room, and Gavon enters, a smirk on his face.

"I choose Jounouchi Katsuya." he said shortly.

"Why him?" Ryuza asked. "He is an amateur."

"He has a hidden potential inside him. And I shall be the one to unlock it, at any cost." Gavon replied.

"Whatever." Ryuza said, looking away.

"I choose Yugi Mutou." Kazumi said, blushing a bit, but still smiling. "It'll be like our first date."

"What?" Ryuza said, turning on his heel to face Kazumi. "_Him_?"

"Hey, he's not bad looking at all." Kazumi said. "And on top of that, he's not an arrogant slimeball like Seto Kaiba or a slacker like _someone else_ I know." She glanced at Ryuza.

"Hmph." Ryuza snorted. "I guess it's me VS Kaiba, since there's nobody else left."

"Interesting..." Auros commented. "Now, what is the current soul count?

"20 souls left until 100." Gavon replied dutifully.

"Good."

/FLASHBACK

_So, _Ryuza thought. _I must defeat Yugi and take his soul. That is the only way that Kazumi and I can be together._

Yugi Mutou wandered through the forestry. Somehow, he felt he was getting closer to the Dimension Point...

He heard the distant hum of a helicopter in the distance. It landed a short way away, in a clearing. Hiroto Honda climbed out.

"Yugi!" He shouted, rushing over to his friend. "I rented a chopper as soon as I heard about the kidnappings. So, I'm here to help. Does Shizuka need any?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I haven't even seen Shizuka for a while." Yugi replied.

"Sorry to break up your reunion..." A throaty voice said from behind Yugi. "But I want to Duel you, Pharoah!"

Yugi turned, and saw a lean young man with white hair halfway down to his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and a cold scowl on his face. He wore a black vest and jeans, a grey sleeveless T-shirt under his vest, and black leather boots.

"Who are you?" Atem asked, surfacing from the Puzzle.

"I am Ryuza." Ryuza replied. "And that's all you'll need to know."

Ryuza readied his Duel Disk, inserted his deck, and said coldly, "It's time to Duel, Pharoah. And, if I may add, this will be your last duel!"

To Be Continued


	6. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch6

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 6

Yugi VS Ryuza: Mind Games

Atem loaded up his Duel Disk. This might be a tough duel...

"Open Soul Cards!" Ryuza screamed to the sky. Three cards appeared behind him, life sized.

"Open Soul Cards!" Atem shouted. Tenkuu Ryuu Osiris, Kuriboh, and Dark Magician appeared life sized behind Atem.

"Just to inform you, Pharoah," Ryuza started. "The loser of this duel loses all three of their Soul Cards."

"That means that they lose their soul..." Atem muttered.

"Looks like you've been studying, Pharoah." Ryuza mused. "No matter. No amount of studying could prepare you for my deck!"

DUEL START

Atem: I'll start off by summoning Pitch Dark Dragon(900/800) in DEF mode! Then, I'll set two cards face down. Your move, Ryuza.

A small, scaly black dragon appears on the field

Ryuza: Pathetic. Now, I'll choose to set one monster face down in DEF mode, and end my turn.

Atem: Now, I tribute Pitch Dark Dragon to summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)!

A beautiful blonde girl wearing a skimpy blue suit of armor and a shining blue cone-shaped hat appears on the field. She winks at Yugi.

Yugi: And, I'll activate Magician's Tome, giving my Dark Magician Girl 500 more ATK and DEF points, and raising her by two levels. Now, my Magician, attack his monster! Dark Magic Attack!

A large, heavy-looking book appears on the field. Dark Magician Girl squats to read it for a moment, then gets back up, her ATK points raising. The card Dark Magician Girl attacked flips over. It has an image of a black spider with a glowing green aura around it.

Ryuza: Looks like you activated my monster's effect! Mind Spider(500/1000)! It has the ability to infect your deck with a deadly virus, forcing you to skip your next two Draw Phases.

Atem: That won't hold me back! I'll end my turn now. Make your move.

Ryuza: Very well, Pharoah. I set two cards face down, and end my turn. Go.

Atem: Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack his Life Points now!

The Magician raises her staff, and fires a beam of light straight for Ryuza's Life Points. It makes direct contact, and Ryuza is thrown back.

Ryuza: Damn...

Atem/4000 Ryuza/1500

Ryuza: Oh well, it's my turn, so I'll activate Mental Strength Enhancer! It allows me to gain Life Points equal to the Life Points I lost last turn x2. That means 5000 Life Points!

A metal dome helmet with wires sticking out appears. It fits to Ryuza's head, and his Life Points go up.

Atem/4000 Ryuza/6500

Ryuza: And the horror does not end there! For I summon the mighty Blood Vols(1900/1200)!

A tall, burly, brown-skinned fiend appears. He wears shiny black armor around his torso, and has baggy green pants and black boots. He has a headpiece covering the top of his head. He carries a large axe.

Atem: But why would you want to summon that monster in ATK mode? Unless you've got some sort of combo...

Ryuza: You're catching on...good...you're not stupid, at least. Now, I activate my Riryoku spell card! It allows me to take half of the ATK points of your monster and add it to the strength of mine!

White energy flows out of Dark Magician Girl and enters Blood Vols, raising his ATK and lowering that of Dark Magician Girl.

Atem: No!

Dark Magician Girl: (1250/2100)

Blood Vols: (3150/1200)

Ryuza: Blood Vols, attack his pathetic Magician wench! Bloody Wrath!

Blood Vols raises his scythe, and slashes the Dark Magician girl in half with one swipe. She shatters into many pieces immediately.

Atem/2100 Ryuza/6500

Ryuza: Back to you, my enemy.

_Enemy? _Little Atem thought within the Puzzle. _I don't know, Mou Hitori no Boku, what did we do to this guy?_

_I do not know, aibou. _Atem replied mentally. _But I shall find out._

Atem: Now, I summon Queen's Knight(1400/1500) in DEF mode, and I'll set two cards face down. Make your move now, Ryuza.

Ablonde woman wearing red armor and a light red skirt appears on the field. She is carrying a sword.

Ryuza: Very well. Blood Vols, destroy his Knight now! Bloody Wrath!

Blood Vols moves in to attack, but stops as a blue beam of energy moves to block the attack.

Ryuza: Wha...?

Atem: smirking I activated my Trap Card, Negate Attack! It negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase!

Ryuza: I know what the damn card does! Now make your move!

Atem: Very well. I summon King's Knight(1600/1500) in DEF mode. And when I summon King's Knight when I already have Queen's Knight on the field, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight(1900/1700) from my deck, in ATK mode.

A male knight with a blonde goatee appears on the field. He is wearing orange armor, and is a bit heavyset. Then, a younger male knight appears. He has long blonde hair under his headpiece, and is wearing blue armor. He has strange markings under his eyes.

Ryuza: So what? You've got three crap monsters on the field, and none of them can defeat my Blood Vols.

Atem: Maybe so...but maybe they have untapped potential...

Ryuza: Whatever. Quit babbling and end your turn already.

Atem: Very well then, take your turn.

Ryuza: About time. I set two cards face down and end my turn.

Atem: Now, I sacrafice King's Knight and Queen's Knight to summon the mighty Dark Magician(2500/2100)!

A tall man wearing purple robes and armor appears on the field. He has long purple hair, and is holding a long staff. He has a shining cone-shaped hat on his head, covering most of his face.

Atem: Now, Jack's Knight, suicide attack straight for Blood Vols!

Jack's Knight stuck his sword straight through Blood Vols, who then stuck his spear through the Knight. Both shattered.

Atem: Now! Dark Magician! Attack his Life Points now!

Dark Magician raised his staff, and fired a huge black blast of energy, which hit Ryuza dead on.

Atem/2100 Ryuza/4000

Ryuza: That hurt...but nowhere near as much as I'm going to hurt you! I summon Brain Jacker(100/100)!

A card appears on the field. It is a small metallic sphere with four spindly legs protruding from it.

Ryuza: Latch onto his Dark Magician and take 1250 from his Life Points!

Brain Jacker attaches to Dark Magician, and sucks the life out of the Magician as Atem's Life Points go down.

Atem/850 Ryuza/4000

Atem: AAAGH! W-what j-j-just happened?

Ryuza: Allow me to explain. When I summon Brain Jacker, I can choose to equip it to a monster that I choose. Then, you lose Life Points equal to the ATK points of the monster I equip it to. Also, your monster may not attack for as long as it's equipped.

Atem: That's a strong card...but I have one way to defeat it! I sacrafice my Dark Magician...

Ryuza: No!

Atem: ...to summon Gilfar Demon(2200/1500)! And, because the monster that your Jacker attached to is gone, so is the Brain Jacker itself!

Ryuza: Stop rubbing it in!

Atem: Gilfar Demon, attack his Life Points now! Claws of Hell!

Gilfar Demon raised it's claws, and slashed at Ryuza, taking 2200 from his Life Points. Ryuza screamed in agony.

Atem/850 Ryuza/1800

Ryuza: Grrr...I'll set one more card face down and end my turn.

Atem: You cannot take another hit! Gilfar Demon, attack him one last time and wipe out his Life Points! Claws of Hell!

Gilfar Demon raised it's claws once more, and slashed Ryuza. His Life Points did not drop.

Atem: What!

Ryuza: I activate my special Trap Card, Mind Collapse!

A Trap Card appears. It's image is of a man clutching his head in pain as a mirror shatters behind him.

Ryuza: When my Life Points hit zero, your Life Points go down with me! So, Pharoah, that makes it a draw.

Atem: What happens now?

Ryuza: scowls I can't take any Soul Cards from you now...so we'll each lose one Soul Card.

Kuriboh disappears from Atem's Soul Cards. One of Ryuza's disappears as well.

DUEL END

Ryuza turned, and started to walk away, when he paused. He took a Duel Monsters card out of his pocket, and flung it at Atem. It pierced his hand, drawing a few drops of blood. Ryuza chuckled, and walked away, just saying, "I hope we meet again sometime, Pharoah. Until then, you might want to hold onto that card..."

Atem pulled the card out of his hand, winced, and took a look at it.Trap card, with only a picture, and a name, "Mirror of Self", with no text at all. The picture was of a glowing mirror. For a second, Atem could've sworn he saw his own face reflected in the mirror, but he shrugged it off, put the card into his Deck Box, and turned to Honda.

"Let's go. We're not far from the Dimension Point now. If we hurry up, we may arrive there in about a half hour." Atem said dutifully. Honda nodded, and the two started walking...

NEXT: The Rising Winds


	7. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch7

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 7

The Rising Winds

Auros sat high atop his throne, like a judge in the courtroom. He looked down on 6 cloaked men. Ryuza and Gavon leaned on the wall, sneering at the poor souls about to be sacraficed.

"Because of your consistent and continuous failiures, I have sentenced you all to sacrafice your souls to the Haven." Auros said shortly.

The tallest of the cloaked figures gasped.

"Please," He said in a strange mixture of a high pitched, yet gravelly, voice. "I'd like to make a deal."

"I'm listening." Auros said coldly.

"If I defeat Yugi Mutou, will you let me and my rank live?"

Ryuza laughed. "Do you even know who Yugi Mutou is?" He asked, smirking arrogantly.

"For your information," The cloaked man said, pulling down his hood. He had a heavy jaw, no eyebrows, and stark white hair down to his shoulders "I am Garuda, the leader of Squadron E!"

"Squadron E?" Ryuza asked snottily. "Squadron E is the lowest of all five Squadrons. It's really nothing to brag about if you're the leader."

Garuda scowled at Ryuza, and turned to Auros.

"I accept your wager." Auros said, smiling.

"You will not be sorry."

_The Mirror of Self..._Yugi thought to himself. He held a card in his hand. It was a Trap card with only a name, "Mirror of Self", and a picture of a glowing mirror. _Why did Ryuza give us this card? Could it be dangerous?_

_I don't know, aibou. _Atem told him. _But whatever it's power is, we'll most likely find out soon, and we won't like it. However, we must stay strong, and face whatever challenges oppose us next._

_You're right, Atem._ Yugi said mentally. _Let's just stay together and be careful._

They had come to a grassy field. One man stood there, poised for battle. He was tall, with bulging muscles and stark white hair down to his shoulders, with a broad forehead. He had no eyebrows, and a heavy jaw. He was shirtless, with baggy white pants and a white toga, with white mockasins.

"Yugi Mutou!" His voice boomed. He had a strange gravelly, yet high pitched voice. "I challenge you to a Duel!"

"Out of my way!" Atem shouted, flourishing his Duel Disk.

"No." The man said. "Maybe this will change your mind. I am Garuda, of the Dark Duellists! And, I know where all of your little friends are."

Atem froze.

_What are you gonna do, Atem? _Yugi asked his other self.

_I think I'll take his challenge. _Atem replied, slipping the Mirror of Self into his deck. _I don't know what this new card does, but maybe it can help us..._

"My name is Garuda," The man said confidentally. "But it won't matter, since you'll be missing a soul pretty soon anyway!"

DUEL START

Atem: I'll start off by summoning Breaker, the Magical Warrior(1600/1000)! Because of his special ability, he gets a Spell Counter, raising his ATK points by 300!

Breaker (1900/1000)

Atem: And I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Garuda: I summon Flying Kamakiri #1(1400/900) in ATK mode, and activate the Field Card Rising Air Current! Which raises the ATK points of all my WIND monsters an extra 500 points!

Flying Kamakiri (1900/1400)

Garuda: Make your move, Pharoah.

Atem: Now, Breaker, use your special ability to destroy his Rising Air Current! Magical Break!

Garuda: Damn.

Atem: Breaker, attack his Flying Kamakiri! My monster may now only have 1600 ATK points, but that's still enough to destroy your monster!

Garuda: Ha! When you destroyed Flying Kamakiri, you activated his Special Ability! Now, I can take any WIND monster from my deck and Special Summon it to the field! And I'll choose...Flying Kamakiri #2(1500/1200)!

Atem: Another weak card? My Breaker will destroy it easily next turn. Now, make your move, Garuda.

Garuda: Very well. I activate my second Rising Air Current card, which raises the attack points of my Kamakiri up to 2000! And that's more then your pathetic Breaker the Magical Warrior can handle! Kamakiri, attack with Wind Scythe!

Atem/3600 Garuda/4000

Atem: Now, I'm going to set one monster face down in DEF mode, and end my turn.

Garuda: Pathetic! Now, I attack, Wind Scythe!

Atem: smirks I activate Mirror Force!

Garuda: No!

Atem: That's right. Your Kamakiri is destroyed.

Garuda: So what? I've got other monsters who will make this duel hell! Now, make your move.

Atem: Now, I sacrafice Alpha the Magnet Warrior from my field, and Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand to summon the mighty Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850)! Attack his Life Points now!

Garuda: AAAGH!

Atem/3600 Garuda/500

Atem: It's your move.

Garuda: draws a card, then smirks. I activate the Spell Card Wind Tomb! It allows me to remove one of your Monsters from play!

A Spell Card appears on the field, showing a wind funnel encasing a Celtic Guardian.

Garuda: Say goodbye to Valkyrion!

Atem: No! Valkyrion!

Garuda: I'm not done with the torture! I summon Wind Galgeizer(3000/0) by paying half my Life Points!

Atem/3600 Garuda/250

A card bearing a large deep green monster with razor sharp claws and a wide mouth full of pointy teeth appeared on the field.

Garuda: Galgeizer, attack his Life Points! Wind Slash!

Atem/600 Garuda/250

Atem: _Ugh...I cannot do anything except activate my last face down card..._Activate Trap Card: Mirror of Self!

The Mirror of Self activates, and Atem is thrown back, landing on his back in the grass. Yugi disappears, leaving only Atem.

Atem: No! What happened?

Garuda: Laughs You fool! You actually played _that card_? The Dimension Lord created it specifically to ruin your Duelling strategy. It separates you, the Pharoah, and the boy you share a body with, Yugi Mutou. Now, you won't be able to communicate with your other half!

Atem: This can't be!

Garuda: Wake up and smell the roses, Pharoah. Yugi's gone, in a sense, and there's nothing you can do! You've lost this duel, just admit it!

Atem: That's not true. None of it.

Garuda: Laughs like a hyena Oh, so that's it? You say whatever you like as long as it makes you feel better? That's not going to work forever, Pharoah. You're going to have to face the music sometime!

Atem: Heavy scowl and glare Why don't you shut up and watch me work my strategy? First, I'll activate the Cheerful Coffin spell card, and discard one card from my hand.

Garuda: I still don't see what the hell you're doing. Is the loss of Little Yugi too much to bear, and you've finally cracked?

Atem: You may not know it yet, but your Galgeizer card has a weakness.

Garuda: What weakness?

Atem: You see, when I have no monsters on the field, Galgeizer is a formidible force. But if I have even one monster on the field, Galgeizer's ATK points are lowered straight down to 0. So, here is the final part of my move. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! Be Revived, my loyal Dark Magician(2500/2100)!

Garuda: Dark Magician? But that card wasn't in your Graveyard!

Atem: My Cheerful Coffin card lets me discard any monster. Guess who I chose?

Garuda: No!

Atem: Now, Dark Magician, attack his Galgeizer! Dark Magic Attack!

Garuda: AAAGH! He goes flying back, and lands with a thud on the ground.

Atem/600 Garuda/0

DUEL END

Atem fiercely took the Mirror of Self out of it's Trap slot, and strided toward Garuda.

"You make me sick, the way you laugh at the pain of others." Atem said, a cold scowl on his face as he looked down at his fallen foe. "So, take this card, Garuda, take it to your master along with the aura of defeat!"

He threw the card at Garuda, where it impaled his chest. Garuda gasped for breath, and collapsed.

"Do you hear me, Dimension Lord?" Atem shouted. "I shall come for you next! And I swear it!"

_"Do you hear me, Dimension Lord?" Atem shouted. "I shall come for you next! And I swear it!"_

Auros replayed those words in his mind. He heard everything done in duels where a Dark Duellist played. It was a useful ability, really, to have a small psychic connection to your servants.

Auros smiled, but also had a hint of worry in his eyes as he heard Yugi's words...


	8. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch8

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 8

The Dimension Point

The Pharoah Atem and Honda Hiroto walked beside eachother.

"Yugi?" Honda said tentatively. "You allright, man?"

Yugi did not respond.

FLASHBACK 

Atem: _Ugh...I cannot do anything except activate my last face down card..._Activate Trap Card: Mirror of Self!

The Mirror of Self activates, and Atem is thrown back, landing on his back in the grass. Yugi disappears, leaving only Atem.

Atem: No! What happened?

Garuda: Laughs You fool! You actually played _that card_? The Dimension Lord created it specifically to ruin your Duelling strategy. It separates you, the Pharoah, and the boy you share a body with, Yugi Mutou. Now, you won't be able to communicate with your other half!

/FLASHBACK 

_Aibou...what have I done to you? Trapped...with no way out and without communication...why...oh, god...why...? _Atem asked himself furiously. In his duel with the lackluster Garuda, he had foolishly activated the Mirror of Self trap card, sealing the barrier between Yugi and Atem, and trapping the younger boy inside the Puzzle.

"Honda," Atem started.

"Yeah?"

"The Dimension Point is straight ahead..."

Jounouchi Katsuya was rushing toward the Dimension Point with fury in his eyes.

_Damn...how could I have been out for so long? Yugi and Kaiba might've already beaten the Dimension Lord, and what have I been doing? Laying unconscious on the ground. That'll look real nice for the recordbooks._

FLASHBACK 

Gavon: Laughs sadistically. Despair from the Dark, attack him again and wipe out his Life Points!

Right before the attack collides, Jounouchi's fists appear to glow a dark, angry red...

Jounouchi: AAAAGH!

Jounouchi/0 Gavon/4000

He falls to the floor, unconscious. Time Wizard disappears from his Soul Cards.

/FLASHBACK 

_What was more humiliating was that I was defeated by Gavon. And now, that puts me in 3rd place, right behind Yugi and Kaiba. I have to save Shizuka at any cost, and I can't do it if I'm always one step behind! _Jounouchi thought angrily.

He came to a valley. He could see four huge towers in the distance.

"This must be it. There's no other sign of civilization at all out here." Jounouchi muttered. With a cry of "Shizuka!", he ran down the hill and toward the Dimension Point.

Seto Kaiba was flying in his aircraft carrier, the Battle Ship.

"Mokuba...I will save you. I'm already close enough, and all I have to do is land, and I'll find you. I will defeat this so-called Dimension Lord and all of his cloaked freaks." Kaiba told himself.

He thought back to his duel with Kazumi.

FLASHBACK 

Kaiba: Not so fast. I activate two cards: First, my Ring of Destruction, to destroy your Dark Fortress Whale and inflict 2100 Life Point damage to both of us!

Kazumi: But that would mean that you lose the duel!

Kaiba: No. I activate Barrel Behind the Door, switching the damage I received straight to your Life Points!

Kazumi: No! I can't lose!

Kaiba: Looks like you just did.

/FLASHBACK 

"Get ready, Dimension Lord," Kaiba muttered as he landed. "You've messed with me, and there's going to be hell to pay..."

Atem and Honda stood at the gate to the Dimension Point. It was a large clearing, with four tall towers. One was a metallic silver. One appeared to be made of dirt and mud. The third looked like a huge, cyndrilical aquarium. Fish were swimming happily in clear blue glass. The last one was tall and elegant, looking like a Greek monolith.

"Well, which one should we try first?" Honda asked. Before Atem could answer, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Jounouchi?" Atem asked hesitantly.

"Did you win any duels?" Jounouchi asked eagerly.

"I tied once," Atem replied. "And I won my second duel."

"Cool." Jounouchi said with a grin.

"However, it did not feel like a win." Atem said darkly.

"What d'you mean?" Jounouchi asked, looking puzzled.

"Yugi is gone. The walls of the Puzzle have been sealed. Yugi is trapped inside. We cannot communicate."

"Gee, and I thought I had it bad." Jounouchi said. "I lost my duel. I've only got 2 Soul Cards left."

Honda clutched his head, and swore under his breath. "Arg, this is so freakin' crazy! Nothing is going right!"

"I know." Jounouchi said, looking down.

Suddenly, a loud, low hum was heard in the distance. The three boys could see the Battle Ship land in the distance. A side door opened, and Seto Kaiba stepped out, his famous white trench-coat billowing in the wind. He walked toward the group.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Out of my way, _bonkotsu_." Kaiba dismissed him. "I don't know or care why you're here, but I'm on a mission. So get out of my way while you have the chance."

Jounouchi was poised to attack Kaiba, but Atem pushed him aside and faced Kaiba.

"Kaiba. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Yugi." Kaiba said coldly. "But if you must know, my little brother was taken by a gang of cloaked cretins."

"That confirms my thoughts." Atem said. "They're obviously after the best Duel Monsters players for some reason."

"Well then," Jounouchi started vehemently. "I say we go in there and get back our loved ones! We should strike while we're ahead!"

"No, _bonkotsu_," Kaiba said, shaking his head. "We can't be rash about this."

"And why not, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, irked.

"Because," Kaiba started. "We're on their turf. If they want to change the rules, they can. They can do whatever they want to us or our friends and loved ones here. Go ahead an act rashly, _bonkotsu_. I'll laugh when you die because of it."

Jounouchi swore under his breath. Kaiba walked toward the gate, opened it, and walked in without even acknowledging Atem, Honda, or Jounouchi. The three friends walked in after him.

IN AUROS' TOWER

Yugi, Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Honda walked in. They had picked the central tower, as it was most likely their designation. The room they entered was a large, circular, metallic room. There were three TV screens high up on the wall. A balcony was very close to the ceiling.

As they walked in, they saw many guards, all hooded in black robes. The guards did not move as the four entered.

_Strange... _Atem thought to himself. _The guards didn't care that we just walked in. Is this a trap?_

A tall man with long dark hair walked out onto a balcony above them. He wore a blue trench coat, buttoned up at the chest, black pants, black boots, and a Duel Disk on his arm.

"Yugi Mutou. Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi Katsuya." The man said with a slight British accent. "I see you have arrived with your souls intact. Good."

"Alright!" Jounouchi screamed. "I bet you're the one they call the Dimension Lord, right?"

Auros chuckled. "Yes. My name is Bartholomew Auros."

"Then," Jounouchi said, with malice in his eyes. "Tell me where my sister is."

"In time." Auros said shortly. "But first, each one of you will duel one of my Executioners, with the stakes being your souls. These are the Destined Duels, and the loser will lose their soul."

"What makes you think we're going to play your little game?" Atem queried.

"Because, Pharoah, the Executioner you face holds your friend. And that goes for Kaiba and Jounouchi as well. You can leave now, if you'd like. The souls of your friends and family will make up for yours."

Kaiba scowled. Jounouchi grimaced.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "We'll duel your little pals."

"Good." Auros said, grinning like a cat that just ate a mouse. "Now, you see the three doors there?"

The three warriors nodded.

"Each one will be lit up with a picture of who is supposed to go beyond that door." He snapped his fingers. A TV set above the first door flickered on. It bore Jounouchi's face. The second bore Yugi's face. The third bore Kaiba's.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, step up, walk through the door, and hope for luck! It's time for you to duel!" Auros shouted.

Jounouchi walked forward to his door, which opened automatically. He walked in...

To Be Continued

NEXT: Grudge Match part 1


	9. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch9

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 9

Prelude to the Grudge Match: The Story of Gavon's Past

Jounouchi stepped into a dark corridor. Suddenly, 6 bright, yellow lights flashed on. Jounouchi squinted for a moment; getting used to the light. When he could see clearly, he saw a hulking figure standing only a few feet away.

"Hello, Jounouchi Katsuya." A hearty, but cold, voice said.

"No...it can't be..." Jounouchi muttered.

Gavon stepped out of the shadows. His snake tatoo was gleaming under the light, and his muscles were more defined then ever. The light cast an eerie shadow on his face.

"Did you miss me?" He said, smirking.

"You?" Jounouchi exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's not the way to greet death." Gavon said grimly. "I am here to show you the light, or should I say, the Darkness."

"Whatever." Jounouchi said, scowling. "All I know is, I'm gonna pay you back for my loss last time!"

"You think so?" Gavon asked.

"Quit with your little mind games, and let's duel! So, is this our arena?" Jounouchi asked.

"No." Gavon said. "Follow me."

The muscle-man lead Jounouchi to a rusty elevator.

"At the top of this tower is our Duelling arena." Gavon said shortly. He and Jounouchi walked into the elevator. Gavon punched a few buttons, and the elevator lifted off.

"So, Gavon," Jounouchi started. "Why did you join these slimeballs anyway?"

"Hmmm...it started when I was only 15 years old, not much younger then you are now..." Gavon started. "I had nightmares as a child. Terrible nightmares. Nightmares of the very demons in my Duel Monsters deck. Despair from the Dark haunted me every night. My parents took me to see a psychiatrist a few weeks after they started. It didn't work very well, and only made things worse after kids from my school got word that big bad Gavon had nightmares that made him sweat. The only thing I could do was to learn to fight; to teach those no-good punks to fear me as much as I feared Despair from the Dark."

FLASHBACK 

A young boy of 15 runs through the alleyways, chasing two boys of about the same age. The first boy stops. He is wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He has spiky black hair and cold black eyes. This is Gavon as a teenager.

"Why are ya runnin', punk? You were so brave back there with all your pals insulting me!" He said mockingly.

One of the boys he was chasing, a thin boy with neat brown hair and a white jacket, cowers in fear. Gavon grabs him by the scruff of his shirt, and punches him in the face. He proceeds to pummel the boy, as the latter howls in pain.

/FLASHBACK 

"The only good thing was the nightmares finally stopped after I started fighting. I gained confidence. Anyway, I was sent to jail for that. My parents didn't even bail me out of jail. 'You should learn a lesson' they said. So they left me there for the 9 months I had been sentenced. Until he showed up..."

FLASHBACK 

Gavon sat in a jail cell, his hands handcuffed, and his head down.

A guard hurried over to his cell, opened it, and said, "Gavon, you have a visitor."

A tall man with long dark hair, cold black eyes, a blue trenchcoat, which was buttoned up at the chest, black pants, and black boots stood at the doorway with the guard.

"Who are you?" Gavon asked.

"I am a friend." The cloaked man said. He turned to the guard. "May I speak to him outside, at lunch area?"

The guard looked thoughtful. "Okay." He said. "There are too many guards out there for him to escape."

"Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" The man asked.

Gavon nodded, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket. "One of the few things they let me keep. These cards aren't the best, but they're all I've got."

"Good. I challenge you to a Duel." The man said.

"A Duel?"

"Yes. We'll use this table..."

DUELSTART

Gavon: I summon White Magical Hat(1000/700), and end my turn.

Auros: I pass.

Gavon: I attack with White Magical Hat! And I'll discard one card from your hand.

He picks a card.

Auros: chuckles Sorry, but you've discarded my Despair from the Dark(2800/3000)! And when that card is discarded from my hand, it is automatically summoned to the field!

_This is the creature from my nightmares! _Gavon thought worriedly.

Auros: Despair from the Dark, attack his White Magical Hat!

Gavon: No!

Auros/4000 Gavon/2200

Auros: And my turn is not over, for I activate Hell Designator! Activate from your deck, Card Destruction!

Gavon: But why would you do that?

Auros: discards his hand. Black mist flows out of his Graveyard. Two more Despair from the Dark appear on the field.

Gavon: Aah!

Auros: Make your move.

Gavon: shakily I pass my turn.

Auros: Despair from the Dark, attack his Life Points!

Gavon: No, I can't lose!

Auros: Looks like you did.

DUEL END

/FLASHBACK 

"I went to bed that night. The nightmares started again. I had a hard night." Gavon said shortly. But all of my troubles would end soon..."

FLASHBACK 

The guard walked to Gavon's cell, opened it, sighed, and said. "Gavon?"

"Yes?"

"You've been bailed."

"By who?"

"Why don't you follow me and see?"

Gavon did so. The man in the blue trench-coat stood there in the lobby.

"Gavon, my boy! I've come to bail you out." He said, a false smile on his face. Gavon looked puzzled, but shook it off.

Gavon stood outside, in his old clothes again, with the cloaked man.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Gavon asked angrily. "I barely know you, and you bail me outta jail?"

"My name is Bartholomew Auros, and I know about your nightmares."

"So what?" Gavon asked, getting angrier.

"I can help you. I can take away all your fears. All you have to do is take my deck of cards, the deck of your nightmares. And all your fears will eventually disappear."

"Are you...kidding?" Gavon asked, nearly speechless.

"Use it well." Auros said, pressing the deck into Gavon's hand.

"I...I will." Gavon said.

/FLASHBACK 

"I used this deck well, and eventually went on to help Auros in his quest. With this deck, I became the Fearless Man!" Gavon exclaimed.

"You have no fears?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's right." He said, breathing the air as the elevator stopped and he stepped out. "And, that's the story of how my Nightmare Deck was born!"

Jounouchi looked at his surroundings. It was built like a wreckage site. The Duelling field was caked with mud, and there were scrap heaps of metal surrounding them. Jounouchi turned once more to see a cross, with a hook protruding a few inches from the top. With her wrists and ankles tied together, Shizuka was hanging from the hook by the ropes around her wrists, her eyes closed.

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi exclaimed, moving to rush to his sister. Her eyes snapped open.

"Katsuya!" She shouted.

Gavon stepped in front of Jounouchi, completely blocking his path.

"If you want her, Jounouchi Katsuya, we'll have a little duel first. It's why you came here, right?" Gavon said, chuckling.

Jounouchi muttered obscenities under his breath, then loaded his deck into his Duel Disk, and set it into Duel Mode.

"You want a Duel, Gavon?" Jounouchi asked. "Well then, you're sure as hell to get one!"

To Be Continued

NEXT: Grudge Match Part 1


	10. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch10

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 10

Jounouchi VS Gavon: Grudge Match Part 1

Jounouchi faced Gavon.

_If I'm gonna beat him this time, I have to rely on my deck, my soul, and my love for my sister. I'm gonna need a helluva lot o' love to defeat Gavon...but I can pull it off. _Jounouchi told himself.

"Open Soul Cards!" Gavon shouted. The three cards appeared behind him.

"Open Soul Cards!" Jounouchi repeated. Red Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman appereared behind Jounouchi.

"How does it feel to have only 2 Soul Cards?" Gavon mocked.

Jounouchi scowled.

DUELSTART

Jounouchi: I'll start off with Rocket Warrior(1500/1300) in DEF mode, and set three cards face down. Your move!

Gavon: Very well then...I start off by activating a Spell card called Black Devil Pentagram!

A Spell card bearing a flaming red pentagram with a pitch black background appears on the field.

Gavon: It allows me to discard any number of Monster cards from my hand to destroy any Monster on the field with Level stars equal to the number of Monsters you discarded.

Jounouchi: No! My Rocket Warrior!

Gavon: That's right, Jounouchi! I discard four monsters from my hand to destroy your precious Rocket Warrior! Go! Activate Pentagram!

The pentagram appears on the field, and Rocket Warrior is pulled into it. The pentagram closes, and disappears.

Gavon: And now, I remove three of the monsters I just sacraficed to summon a new monster! Go now! Dark Necrofear(2200/2800)! Attack his Life Points now!

Dark Necrofear conjures a blast of dark energy, which she fires toward Jounouchi. It hits dead on.

Jounouchi: AAGH!

Jounouchi/1800 Gavon/4000

Shizuka: No! Katsuya!

Jounouchi: It's...okay...sis...I'm fine. And...now it's my turn! I summon Sasuke Samurai(500/800) in ATK mode, and activate the Spell card Book of Moon, to switch your monster to face down DEF position!

Gavon: So what? My Dark Necrofear has higher DEF points then it does ATK points, and either way, your pathetic creature wouldn't be able to land one hit on mine!

Jounouchi: Not exactly...my Samurai has the ability to destroy any face down monster that it attacks! Sasuke Samurai, attack now and destroy his Dark Necrofear!

Sasuke Samurai runs forward, and thrusts his sword through the face-down card. It shatters immediately.

Gavon: Your monster has only 500 ATK points, and it will be defeated easily. It's my turn, so I'll activate this spell card: Manslaughter!

A Spell Card appears. It's picture shows a bulky knight cutting a peasant in half.

Gavon: This spell card allows me to destroy one monster on the field and inflict 500 Life Points to the monster's controller. Say goodbye now!

Sasuke Samurai clutches it's chest in pain, then shatters in two. Jounouchi's Life Points go down.

Jounouchi/1300 Gavon/4000

Jounouchi: It's my move now! So, I'll summon Iron Knight Gear Freed(1800/1600) in ATK mode, and activate the Spell Card Polymerization! By discarding King of the Swamp from my hand, I can fuse him with my Gear Freed to create Winged Guardian Gear Freed(2400/1800)!

A Fusion monster appears on the field, bearing a monster closely resembling Gear Freed, except with angel wings.

Jounouchi: Now, my Guardian, attack Gavon's Life Points! Angelic Wrath!

Winged Guardian Gear Freed conjures a halo of light, and shoots it straight at Gavon. He screams as the halo explodes, reducing his Life Points.

Jounouchi/1300 Gavon/1600

Gavon: You got lucky, young one, but that shall not happen again! For my Dark Necrofear possesses a special ability! It can arise from the grave as a dark spirit, and possess one of your monsters. Now! Go, Necrofear! Possess his Gear Freed!

A black smoke rises from Gavon's graveyard, and flows into Gear Freed. Slowly, Gear Freed floats over to Gavon's field, and it's eyes turn red with malice.

Gavon: Now, your monster resides with me. Gear Freed, wipe out Jounouchi's Life Points now! Angelic Wrath!

Gear Freed rears up for another attack, but suddenly stops...

Jounouchi: I activated my Trap Card, Roulette of Life!

A Trap card with a picture of a roulette with many colourful pictures appears. A glowing light is surrounding it.

Jounouchi: I roll one die...he takes a die out of his pocket, and gain Life Points equal to the number rolled times 500 points! Plus, if I get a six, we have to switch Life Points. Go, dice roll!

The die lands on a 6.

Jounouchi: Aw, man, that's not enough! I still only have 1600 Life Points!

Gavon: Laughs. And so chance is your downfall. I'll tell this story one day; the story of foolish Jounouchi Katsuya, the boy who bet his soul on a game of dice...

Jounouchi: I'm not done yet! I activate my other face down card, Roulette of Death!

Another Trap Card bearing a roulette appears. However, this one is enshrouded in darkness, and skulls lie around it.

Jounouchi: It's almost the same as Roulette of Life, except that I use it on one of your monsters, and it loses attack points equal to the number rolled times 500! You'd better hope I don't get a 6...Go, dice roll!

The die lands on a 5.

Jounouchi: Ha! Now, your monster loses 2500 ATK points, lowering it down to 0!

Gavon: Hmmm...that was a good strategy, but you forgot that using Roulette of Life or Roulette of Death forces you to skip your turn. I'll have to dispose of your monster by sacraficing it to summon Vampire Lord(2000/1500)! Attack his Life Points!

Jounouchi: I'll activate my last face down card, Disappear! Removing my Winged Guardian Gear Freed from play!

Gavon: So what? You've already lost. My Vampire Lord has wiped out the rest of your Life Points.

Jounouchi: Wrong! When my Winged Guardian is out of play, neither of us can declare a direct attack. So, I'm safe for now.

Gear Freed appears as a large silhouette behind Jounouchi, wrapping his wings protectively around the blonde Duellist.

Gavon: I have other ways to inflict damage upon you. Like with this card! Hell Designator!

A Spell card with an image of a man in black robes standing in a fiery blaze, pointing one finger at you, appears on the field.

Gavon: Activate: Card Destruction straight from your deck!

Jounouchi: Aw no...not this freakin' combo again!

Card Destruction appears on Jounouchi's field, and activates. Both Duelists discard their hands to the Graveyard, and draw 5 cards. Black mist flows out of Gavon's graveyard, and three Despair from the Dark and two Fear from the Dark appear on the field.

Gavon: Face your fears, Jounouchi! Face the monsters you were too scared to fight last time!

Jounouchi: Are you done with your turn yet?

Gavon: Not yet. I activate another Spell card, Ritual of the Damned!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows seven cloaked men standing around a boiling pot on an altar. Also, the same seven men appear as holograms on the field.

Gavon: I sacrafice five of my monsters to inflict 1500 damage to your Life Points!

The seven men each raise their hands. All of Gavon's monsters dissappear. A rain of darkness falls onto Jounouchi, and his Life Points drop by 1500, as he screams in pain.

Jounouchi/100 Gavon/1300

Gavon: Laughs sadistically as Jounouchi stands broken and battered, his Life Points remain at only 100.

Shizuka: Katsuya! No!

Gavon: Shut up, foolish little girl! Your cries will not heal him. He is weak, and one more attack will finish him off!

Jounouchi doesn't say anything...

To Be Continued


	11. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch11

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 11

Jounouchi VS Gavon: Grudge Match Part 2

RECAP:

_Gavon: Not yet. I activate another Spell card, Ritual of the Damned!_

_A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows seven cloaked men standing around a boiling pot on an altar. Also, the same seven men appear as holograms on the field._

_Gavon: I sacrafice five of my monsters to inflict 1500 damage to your Life Points!_

_The seven men each raise their hands. All of Gavon's monsters dissappear. A rain of darkness falls onto Jounouchi, and his Life Points drop by 1500, as he screams in pain._

_Jounouchi/100 Gavon/1300_

_Gavon: Laughs sadistically as Jounouchi stands broken and battered, his Life Points remain at only 100._

_Shizuka: Katsuya! No!_

_Gavon: Shut up, foolish little girl! Your cries will not heal him. He is weak, and one more attack will finish him off!_

_Jounouchi doesn't say anything..._

_To Be Continued_

Gavon: So this is how Jounouchi Katsuya dies. Amongst a field of bones and corpses, with noone but his little sister to weep over his body. Get up! This duel is not over!

Jounouchi raises his head. There are many hairline scratches lining his face, and his jacket is also battered.

Jounouchi: I won't lose. Not yet. I've come all this way, and I won't leave without my little sister.

Gavon: So noble...but, didn't you ever hear the saying "Nice guys finish last?"

Jounouchi: Thanks.

Gavon: What?

Jounouchi: You've just given me another reason to defeat you. So I won't have to listen to your lame comebacks! Now, I summon

Gavon: Hold on. Due to the second effect of Ritual of the Damned, we both must discard 5 cards from our hands. So, pick your five cards. Oh, wait, you only have 5 cards.

Jounouchi: Dammit!

Both discard their hand.

Jounouchi: I can't do anything this turn. Make your move.

Gavon: Due to the effect of your Winged Guardian, I can't attack you. So, I'll pass as well.

Jounouchi: Draws, and smirks. I activate Monster Reborn, to revive your monster! The Despair from the Dark(2800/3000)!

Black mist flows out of Gavon's graveyard, but this time, Despair from the Dark appears on Jounouchi's field.

Jounouchi: Time to bring back those nightmares. I'm sorry, Gavon, but this is something I've got to do!

Gavon: Even if you do attack, my Vampire Lord will be destroyed, but I won't lose many Life Points.

Jounouchi: Despair from the Dark, attack! Envelop in Darkness!

Despair from the Dark fires a blast of red and black flames, which envelop Vampire Lord, and shatter him. Gavon's Life Points drop.

Jounouchi/100 Gavon/500

Jounouchi: That's only the beginning. I will defeat you, Gavon. I have to save Shizuka, and you're in my way. Take your final turn.

Gavon: My, my, you've become a completely different person...this should be fun...I draw, and set a monster in DEF mode. It's your turn now.

Jounouchi: Draws I play Reinforcements of the Army to Special Summon Marauding Captain(1200/400) from my deck, and I'll Special Summon a second Marauding Captain from my hand using his effect! It's your turn, so use your last moments wisely.

Gavon: I activate the Spell Card Stench of Death!

A spell card appears. It's picture shows a field of bones and skulls, with a green mist flowing above them. The same mist appears on the field, and surrounds the top of the tower.

Gavon: This rare Spell Card deals 500 damage to your monsters whenever you destroy one of mine in a battle.

The mist appears on the field, and surrounds the top of the tower.

Jounouchi: Smells the mist Urgh! What _is_ that?

Shizuka: Ew! Katsuya! Please defeat him!

Gavon: Looks back at Shizuka, who, while tied to the cross, cannot cover her nose from the smell. The stench grows stronger each time a monster is sent to the Graveyard. As for your sister, she will have to deal with the scent.

Jounouchi: You piece of garbage! You probably just played that card to make my sister suffer! And for that, you have to pay. I sacrafice all three of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning(2800/1400)! And now I can destroy every monster you've got!

Gilford raises his sword, and a mighty lightning bolt crashes down from the heavens and destroys Gavon's monster.

Jounouchi: Now, Gilford, attack his Life Points!

Gilford raises his sword in front of him, and rushes forward. Gavon just smirks, as a monster card appears in front of Gilford. Gilford attacks, and the monster shatters.

Jounouchi: What the

Gavon: You destroyed my Mud Beast(100/100). And when my Mud Beast is attacked, it is revived, and one of your monsters must attack it as soon as you can. And due to my Stench of Death spell card, your Gilford loses 500 ATK and DEF points. And since Mud Beast must be attacked when Special Summoned...

Gilford (2300/900)

Gilford attacks. Mud Beast is destroyed and revived.

Gilford (1800/400)

Gilford attacks. Mud Beast is destroyed and revived.

Jounouchi: Gilford! Stop!

Gilford attacks. Mud Beast is destroyed and revived.

Gilford (1300/0)

Gavon: Your monster will not listen. I've got you in a loop that you cannot escape, and it's going to cost you your soul!

Jounouchi: Looks through his hand _Yes! This card might help! _I activate the Spell card Hyper Bounce!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a man in colourful clothes jumping in the air, his eyes glowing. The background is an amalgamation of yellow and purple.

Jounouchi: This card allows me to sacrafice one of my monsters to return one of yours to your hand automatically. So, goodbye Gilford, and goodbye Mud Beast!

Gilford is shattered, and Mud Beast disappears. An extra card appears in Gavon's hand.

Gavon: I pass my turn.

Jounouchi: Okay...if that's what you want... I summon Red Eyes Black Hatchling(800/500), and then I'll sacrafice it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!

The sky grows dark, as a huge black dragon with blazing red eyes flies down from the sky, and hovers over Jounouchi's field.

Gavon: Let me ask you a question, Jounouchi.

Jounouchi: Make it quick. I don't have all day to win, you know.

Gavon: Can you take my life? Can you take my soul? This is your moment of truth. If you attack, you will have it on your conscience forever. If you don't I will kill you. You lose either way.

For a moment, Jounouchi is speechless, confusion in his eyes. Then, he becomes focused again.

Jounouchi: I would be sorry, Gavon, if we had met under other circumstances. But I must win. Red Eyes, attack! Dark Mega Flare!

Red Eyes fires a huge blast of dark flames. It hits Gavon dead on, and his Life Points drop to 0.

DUEL END

Gavon, in his last few breaths, ran to Shizuka, picked up the cross, and threw it over the side of the tower. Shizuka screamed as she plummeted down.

Jounouchi had his head down after seeing this. He was trembling.

"Y-you...you..." He stuttered.

Gavon laughed. That was it. That crossed the line. Jounouchi ran toward his enemy with blinding speed, his hands glowing bloodred.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" The hero said with a voice that was much unlike his own. As his anger grew, his hands glowed brighter. Slowly, the red glow metamorphed into a sword...

Jounouchi kept running, until he reached Gavon. He jumped as high as he could, and slashed the sword with blinding speed, bringing it down on Gavon. His shirt was torn, as a long, thin, red line appeared on his bare chest.

Gavon fell, landing with a thud on the floor of the arena. Jounouchi walked toward the elevator, walked in, and pressed a button. The elevator doors closed, and Jounouchi was gone.

Gavon was left there, dying. Before his soul was taken, his last thoughts were,

_So, this is his untapped potential...I never thought'd I'd unlock it...much less like this..._

His eyes closed, and his soul left his body. Bartholomew Auros had just gotten one step closer to winning. And he was going to get another very soon.

IN AUROS' SANCTUARY

Auros sat in a large, leather chair. A cloaked man stood in front of him. On his shoulder, he held the cross that Shizuka was tied to. She was unconscious.

"Master, the plan worked perfectly. I caught her as she fell. Jounouchi Katsuya will be your next victim..." The cloaked man said in a high pitched voice.

"Good." Auros said.

Jounouchi stood in the elevator. He looked at his sword. It had a black hilt, and the blade was a bright red, with what appeared to be dancing flames around it.

"The Sword of Dark Anger..." Jounouchi muttered. "I do not know how I know it's name, but I know it will assist me."

He closed his eyes, and thought of Shizuka.

"Shizuka..." Jounouchi muttered to himself. "I will avenge you. I will kill Bartholomew Auros."

To Be Continued

NEXT: Rain Dance


	12. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch12

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 12

Prelude to the Rain Dance: The Story of Kazumi's Past

1 HOUR PREVIOUSLY...

Jounouchi had just walked through his door. Atem and Kaiba were left.

"So, Pharoah," Auros said, turning his cold eyes to Atem. "Why don't you take your door?"

"Anything if it means I can defeat you, Auros." Atem said venemously as he turned on his heel and walked toward his door.

"I think I'll go as well..." Kaiba said, turning toward the third door, and walking in.

Atem walked through his door. For a second, he thought he had left Auros' tower, and stepped into an aquarium. In a sense, he had. The walls and floor were nearly covered in patches of clear, blue glass, with many species of fish swimming inside.

"Like it?" A light, female voice asked. Atem turned, to see a pretty girl with long, pink hair that fell down to her waist, blue eyes, and a wry smile. She wore a tight-fitting grey jumpsuit that had short sleeves and leggings. Heavy jet-black armor covered her torso. On her arm rested a Duel Disk. "My name is Kazumi, and we're to have a Duel today."

"Very well, then. Can you tell me where Mazaki Anzu is?" Atem asked.

"She's at the top of this tower. Just follow me..." Kazumi replied, leading Atem to an elevator.

They stepped in. The elevator was made of clear glass, so everyone could see the water-dwellers trapped inside the aquarium.

"Pharoah," Kazumi started. "After the duel, after I win, I promise to bring back your soul so we can have our second date."

Atem looked a bit flustered by this comment. "Second?"

"I consider this Duel our first date." Kazumi said, smiling.

Atem looked away. He already did not like this girl. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Kazumi," He started.

"Yes?"

"Why did you join these men? They have a good cause, but deep down they are evil. They're approaching this cause in the wrong way." Atem said calmly.

Kazumi looked a bit angry. "You don't know what you're talking about! Auros just wants a place where he can live in peace and get away from this horrible world! Just like Ryuza and Gavon, and me too! Tell me, Pharoah, have you ever watched your family die in a raging inferno? Have you ever experienced the pain of losing everyone and everything important to you?"

Atem was speechless. His throat was dry.

"That's right. Just 3 years ago, I lost everything..." Kazumi started.

FLASHBACK 

A teenage girl with bright pink hair is sitting on the porch steps of a large two-story house. She is wearing a traditional schoolgirl outfit; a white sailor-type shirt, and a blue skirt. A good-looking guy with bleached blonde hair and green eyes walks up, and sits down, after giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"So, can you come to the Spring Dance this Friday, Kazumi?" He asks in a husky voice.

"Yeah, but I had to beg my mom to let me go," Kazumi said, grinning. The guy returned the grin.

They sat there for a few minutes, thinking about eachother. Suddenly, a smoke alarm was heard from inside, and smoke pours out from the windows.

"Oh god..." The boy says.

"A fire?" Kazumi asked. There was worry in her eyes, as flames danced in and out of the windows. The boy pushed her aside, where she landed roughly on the cement of the street. He ran inside, only saying "Don't worry! I'll save your family!"

/FLASHBACK 

"That was the last I saw of my boyfriend. Firemen found his body, burned, inside the house later, along with the rest of my family." Kazumi said soberly, her head down.

FLASHBACK 

Kazumi is standing on a grubby sidewalk. A burning apartment complex is in front of her.

"Mother!" Kazumi shouted in anguish. "Father!"

A man put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Your parents were wonderful people. You may live with me if you like."

Kazumi sank to the ground, weeping...

/FLASHBACK 

"After that, I lived at an orphanage, and eventually learned how to play Duel Monsters from a strange man named Bartholomew Auros. He taught me the rules, and even gave me a few cards to start out. I finally realized what kind of deck I wanted to play..."

FLASHBACK 

Auros and Kazumi are sitting at a small table, apparently inside a card shop. Kazumi is shuffling through cards rapidly, taking a look at each of them, and sometimes adding in "ooh," or "neat!"

"Have you decided what kind of deck you'd like to make yet?" Auros asked patiently.

Kazumi looked up, determination in her eyes.

"I...I want to create a deck with monsters that reside in the water. Creatures of the sea. Water is the only thing that can combat my hated enemy---Fire! With this deck, I will become a skilled Duellist!"

Auros nodded. "Good. You have motivation. I like that."

Kazumi shrunk back, a bit scared. "Um...yeah...I'm still a minor, and I know you _must_ be over 20! I'm sorry, but I'd rather date someone my own age"

Auros just chuckled. "Don't fear me, young woman. I'm recruiting soldiers for a 'project' I'm working on. You would be a good candidate. What do you say?"

Kazumi looked reproachful, but then said, "Ah, what the hell? I'm not going to be doing much else with my life at the moment, am I? Sure!"

Auros grinned sinisterly...

/FLASHBACK 

The elevator stopped suddenly, and the doors opened. They were standing on a small, metallic platform. Kazumi pressed a button on her wristwatch, and walls sprang up. The walls were still made of clear, blue glass with fish swimming inside. They formed a collosseum-like arena, where they were only exposed to the endless dark sky.

"This is our arena. It's kind of small, but I like it. It's...spunky..." Kazumi said, her voice drifting off to the clouds.

Atem then spotted who he had come for. Anzu was tied to a cross, her wrists and ankles tightly bound together. She hung from a hook on the cross by the ropes around her wrists.

"Yugi!" Anzu shouted. "You have to defeat her!"

Kazumi scowled. "Keep quiet! I'll release you if he beats me. And that will not happen!"

"You don't have a chance with him." Anzu said coldly.

"Oh really?" Kazumi said, her face getting a bit red.

"Let's get down to business!" Atem shouted, flourishing his Duel Disk, activating it, and drawing 5 cards. Kazumi did the same.

"Oops, almost forgot...Activate Soul Cards!" Kazumi shouted. Three cards appeared behind her.

"Activate Soul Cards!" Atem mimicked. Dark Magician and Osiris appeared behind him.

DUEL START

Kazumi: I'll start off by playing a Spell card---A Legendary Ocean, to be exact!

Water floods the field, and soaks both Duellists' feet. The water goes up to their knees.

Kazumi: Isn't the ocean beautiful, Yugi? Maybe after this is all over, Auros can conjure us up a perfect beach in the Haven to spend the evening on. To end my turn, I'll summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3(1500/1300)!

Atem: Don't count on it! I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200) in ATK mode! Attack her monster now!

Kazumi: Looks like you made a mistake! You see, my Spell card allows me to add 200 points to each of my Monsters. So, your Gazelle just launched itself into a trap. And you lose 200 Life Points! _Oh, Yugi...I love you, yet I have to defeat you to win your heart!_

Gazelle is shattered. Atem's Life Points drop.

Atem/3800 Kazumi/4000

Kazumi: I think it's my turn now. So, I'll attack your Life Points. Go, my monster, attack, with Aqua Cannon V2.0!

Amphibious Bugroth shoots a steady stream of water out of it's side cannons, both of which hit Atem dead on.

Atem/2100 Kazumi/4000

Kazumi: At this rate, I'll have my dream man in no time!

Atem: Not if I have anything to say about it! _Can I truly win a duel without Yugi? It looks like I'm going to have to!_

To Be Continued

NEXT: Rain Dance Part 1


	13. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch13

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 13

Yugi VS Kazumi: Rain Dance Part 1

_RECAP:_

_Kazumi: I think it's my turn now. So, I'll attack your Life Points. Go, my monster, attack, with Aqua Cannon V2.0!_

_Amphibious Bugroth shoots a steady stream of water out of it's side cannons, both of which hit Atem dead on._

_Atem/2100 Kazumi/4000_

_Kazumi: At this rate, I'll have my dream man in no time!_

_Atem: Not if I have anything to say about it! Can I truly win a duel without Yugi? _It looks like I'm going to have to!

A light rain starts falling.

Atem: It's my turn! And I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw 2 new cards!

He picks up 2 cards.

Atem: And I can instantly summon Watapon(300/200), since I drew it with Pot of Greed!

Watapon appears.

Atem: Now, I activate Tribute Doll! And I'll sacrafice my Watapon and one card from my hand to summon Dark Magician(2500/2100)!

Kazumi: Ooh, nice monster. Too bad it won't last long...

Atem: Now, Dark Magician! Attack her Bugroth!

Kazumi: No!

Dark Magician raises his staff, and fires a mighty blast of dark energy toward Amphibious Bugroth, which shatters. Kazumi's Life Points drop.

Atem/2100 Kazumi/3200

Kazumi: No matter. My Life Points are still high enough to withstand your Dark Magician's attack. It's my turn, so I'll draw a card, and then summon the Legendary Fisherman(1800/1650) in ATK mode. I'll set 4 cards face down and end my move. Your turn.

Atem: I play Premature Burial, and pay 800 Life Points to revive...Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200)!

Atem/1300 Kazumi/3200

Atem: And next...I summon Baffomet(1400/1800), and activate Polymerization to fuse them together into Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast(2100/1800)! Attack, with Phantom Beast Claws!

Chimera lunges for the Fisherman, who dives underwater just in the nick of time. A beam of bluish energy shoots out of nowhere and blasts Chimera and Dark Magician into oblivion.

Atem: Wha...?

Kazumi: I activated Mirror Force, destroying your monster immediately. And I'll also activate Fusion Jammer, sending Chimera back to your Fusion deck so you can't revive him with any of your cheap tricks!

A Spell card with a picture of a Black Skull Dragon being split back into Red Eyes and Summoned Skull appears on the field.

Atem: All is not lost, for I utilize the effect of Chimera to reborn Baffomet from my Graveyard!

Kazumi: Hah! You can't stop my strategy. I've carefully worked it out; every little detail. Now, I sacrifice my Legendary Fisherman to summon Dragon of Atlantis(1800/2000)! And his effect allows me to look at the top 5 cards of your deck, and discard any Spell or Trap cards that you draw. Otherwise, you can keep the cards. Now hurry up and draw!

Atem draws five cards from his deck, and shows them to Kazumi. Swords of Revealing Light, Soul Line, Triple Attack, Mirror Force, and Kuriboh. He grimaces as he places the four Spell and Trap cards into his Graveyard slot.

Kazumi: giggles Well, that leaves you with only one monster, not to mention that that monster is one of the worst in the game!

Atem: Maybe he isn't that weak. You'll see eventually. But first, I play Soul Regeneration, allowing me to put one card from my Graveyard back into my hand. And I choose...Polymerization!

A Spell card with a picture of a Kuriboh flying up into the light of Heaven appears on the field. Atem takes Polymerization out of his Graveyard, and adds it to his hand.

Atem: And now, since I have less life points, I can also add a monster card in my Graveyard to my Deck, and shuffle. And I choose...Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!

He takes Gazelle out of his Graveyard and places it into his deck, shuffling rapidly.

Atem: And, for my last move, I activate Double Spell, to bring back Pot of Greed, and I'll activate it and draw 2 cards.

He draws two cards.

Atem: smirks Now, I play Polymerization to fuse together Gazelle, who I've just drawn, and Baffomet to re-summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast(2100/1800)! Attack Dragon of Atlantis now!

Dragon of Atlantis is immediately shattered as Chimera attacks.

Atem/1300 Kazumi/3100

Atem: Before ending my turn, I set one card face down.

Kazumi: Now, I think I'll just summon Water Omotics(1400/1200), and equip her with a Spell card known as Alluring Wall!

A woman with long pink hair covering her bare body appears on the field, holding a yellow jar close to her. A Spell card appears on the field, showing the same woman enshrouded in a wall of clear water.

Kazumi: And with that, I'll end my turn.

Atem: First, I'll play a card known as Magical Reverberation! This card brings both of our Life Points up to 8000!

A trap card appears. It's picture shows a Breaker the Magical Warrior being surrounded in magical light.

Atem/8000 Kazumi/8000

Atem: Now, Chimera! Attack Water Omotics!

Chimera lunged at Water Omotics, and pinned her to the ground, lowering his mouth close to her face. He was getting ready to destroy her, when a wall of water surrounded them both, and Chimera stopped, releasing his hold on Water Omotics, and his eyes turned a blank white. Suddenly, Yugi's Life Points dropped.

Atem/7100 Kazumi/8000

Atem: What?

Kazumi: You see, my Alluring Wall card has a few special abilities. First off, my monster can't be destroyed in a battle. Second, no battle damage was inflicted to my monster or my Life Points by an attack. And last, whenever you attack my Water Omotics, you lose Life Points equal to half of your monster's Defense value, which in your case is 900 this time.

Atem: Kazumi! You've set up a good strategy, but there is one flaw! All I have to do is stop attacking until I find a way to destroy your monster. Then I can wipe out the rest of your Life Points.

Kazumi: giggles You'd be right if there wasn't a flaw in your plan!

Atem: Wha...?

Kazumi: The cards in my hand will see to that! I play the Spell card Forced Attack, which forces you to attack a monster of my choice each turn.

A Spell card appears. It's picture shows a knight in silver armor rushing toward his opponent, a knight in black armor.

Kazumi: I'll set one more card face down and end my turn.

Atem: Very well. I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back my Dark Magician(2500/2100), in DEF mode!

Kazumi: Not so fast there! I activate my Trap card, Enchantment Dance, forcing all of your monsters to stay in ATK mode this turn.

Atem: Oh, no!

Kazumi: laughs Now, I'll force your Dark Magician to attack Water Omotics! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician struggles, but an invisible force makes him raise his staff, and aim to fire a beam of black magic toward the beautiful creature in front of him. The magic blast stops before it hits it's target, and Dark Magician freezes in midair briefly. Atem's Life Points drop.

Atem/6100 Kazumi/8000

Kazumi: It's your turn now.

Atem: _What am I going to do...there's nothing I have now that can stop her combo. I'll just have to draw and hope for the best... _draws Yes! I play the Spell card Spell Tempest! By sacraficing a Spellcaster from my field, I can destroy every monster you control! So, Dark Magician, sacrafice your life to win me the Duel!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a Magician of Black Chaos raising his hands to the sky as black flames envelop a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Dark Magician, on Atem's field, raises his own hands to the sky as black flames appear. Water Omotics utters one last scream as she disappears into the flames. Kazumi's eyes grow wide and teary as she sees the fire.

FLASHBACK 

Kazumi is standing on a grubby sidewalk. A burning apartment complex is in front of her.

"Mother!" Kazumi shouted in anguish. "Father!"

Kazumi sinks to the ground, weeping...

/FLASHBACK 

Atem: Before ending my turn, I'll summon Celtic Guardian(1400/1200) in DEF mode!

Kazumi: Yugi...why must you remind me of my past? I love you, and yet right now...the only thing I want is to defeat you and take your soul! I set two cards face down and end my turn.

Atem: I draw! Draws And I summon a monster that will bring forth your downfall! I sacrafice Chimera and Celtic Guardian to summon...the Dark Magician of Chaos(2800/2600)!

The ground rumbles, as a pentagram appears on the field and a monster appears, stepping out of the star slowly. He wears a black leather suit lined with metallic purple rings, and wears a large headpiece covering his long, scraggly black hair. His skin has a light tinge of blue.

Anzu: _That's the card I gave Yugi..._

FLASHBACK 

Yugi is turning 15 years old, and has just gotten into Duel Monsters. It's a small party at the Kame Game Shop, with just Anzu and his Grandpa. The Millenium Puzzle hasn't been completed yet.

"Here," Anzu said brightly, handing Yugi a small box encased in wrapping paper. "I bought it from your Grandpa's own card shop a few weeks ago."

"Thanks, Anzu." Yugi said, taking the box and opening it. A Duel Monsters card layed inside. It read "Dark Magician of Chaos", and was in a beautiful Ultimate rare foiling.

"Yes, she was elated after she bought that card for you." Sugoroku said, chuckling. "I'm glad you have a good friend, my grandson."

/FLASHBACK 

Atem looked at his monster, smiling. He, too, had been reminded of Anzu's gift. Suddenly, his hand started glowing a radiant gold, and it shot into the air without warning, and without Atem's will. Slowly and steadily, a sword formed, glowing a bright gold, in his hand. It stopped glowing, and Atem took a look at it. It was a deep gold, with a maroon coloured hilt, and a maroon strip outlining the blade of the sword.

Atem: _The Sword of Milleniums...wait a minute...how do I know the name of this sword? However it is possible, I am confident I can use it to bring down Kazumi, and more importantly, Bartholomew Auros!_

To Be Continued

Next: Rain Dance Part 2


	14. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch14

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 14

Yugi VS Kazumi: Rain Dance Part 2

_ RECAP _

_Atem: _What am I going to do...there's nothing I have now that can stop her combo. I'll just have to draw and hope for the best..._ draws Yes! I play the Spell card Spell Tempest! By sacraficing a Spellcaster from my field, I can destroy every monster you control! So, Dark Magician, sacrafice your life to win me the Duel!_

_Kazumi: Yugi...why must you remind me of my past? I love you, and yet right now...the only thing I want is to defeat you and take your soul! I set two cards face down and end my turn._

_Atem: I draw! Draws And I summon a monster that will bring forth your downfall! I sacrafice Chimera and Celtic Guardian to summon...the Dark Magician of Chaos(2800/2600)!_

_ /RECAP _

Kazumi: Yugi, it's time for me to show you the true power of my Deck. I activate the Trap card Ultimate Offering, and pay 2500 of my Life Points to summon five monsters! White Dolphin! Root Water! Maryokutai! Abyss Soldier! Sinister Serpent! I summon you all!

Five new monsters appear on the field.

Atem: But why? Why did you summon five weak monsters that can only defend your Life Points for a matter of turns?

Kazumi: Be quiet and let me show you! I activate my second face down Trap: Judgement of Atlantean God!

A Trap card appears. It's picture shows a gigantic green creature with scales and fins, with blazing red eyes, holding it's hands toward you. A blue aura surrounds it, and energy is radiating from it's hands.

Kazumi: I sacrafice all five of my monsters to deal 5000 damage to your Life Points!

A rain of blue fire plummets down from the sky, and pummels Atem with a great force. Atem drops to his knees, his body smoking, and his head down.

Atem/1100 Kazumi/6500

Kazumi: How does it feel, Pharoah, to experience pain like no other? To face defeat?

Atem: grunts I'm...not through yet...I've still got Life Points left...and Anzu still needs my help. I will continue to fight!

Kazumi: How noble of you.

She walks over to him, and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to keel over in pain.

Kazumi: It is said that you hurt the ones you love. I say that's true. However, I can't continue to watch while you mess with my head with your little fire cards.

Atem: I...I didn't know...

Anzu: Yugi! What did you do to him, you witch!

Kazumi: Keep quiet over there! Do I have to kick you as well?

Anzu: Even if you do, that wouldn't stop me from believing in Yugi. Be strong, Yugi. You have to defeat her!

Atem: It's okay...Anzu...I can still fight.

Kazumi: Well now you know not to make me angry again. It's your turn. Make your final move.

Atem: Because of the special effect of my Dark Magician of Chaos, I can take a Spell card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. And I choose...Monster Reborn! And...I'll send my Magician to attack your Life Points! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician of Chaos flaunts his staff vehemently as he fires a blast of dark lightning from it. It hits Kazumi dead on, and she goes flying back, landing with a small splash in the water surrounding them both. Her Life Points drop drastically.

Atem/1100 Kazumi/3700

Atem: And that ends my turn.

Kazumi: I end my turn. She bows her hand in shame.

Atem: I don't want to do this...Kazumi...

Kazumi: You have to. There's no way I can win. You have to do it now, Pharoah.

Atem: If...If I must...I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician(2500/2100), and then I'll attack! Dark Magic Attack!

Atem/1100 Kazumi/1200

Atem: Now...Dark Magician of Chaos...deliver the final blow! Dark Magic Burning Spell!

Dark Magician of Chaos raises his scepter again, and fires one final blast of energy toward Kazumi. She's knocked back into the water again, and her Life Points drop to 0. The water disappears, as do both Magicians and the rest of the cards on the field. Kazumi slowly gets up.

Kazumi: Good game, Pharoah.

Atem: smiles The same to you.

DUEL END

Atem walked over to the cross which Anzu was still bound to, and cut the binds with the Sword of Milleniums. She got down, and hugged him tightly. He looked a bit surprised, but hugged back anyway.

Kazumi watched this, and came to a sudden realization.

_I can never have the Pharoah,_ She told herself. _He's got a great woman, and I have nothing now. Hell, my soul'll be gone in a few moments. He deserves Anzu, not the likes of me._

Anzu let him go, and Atem faced Kazumi.

"I'm truly sorry I had to take your soul, Kazumi." He said softly.

Kazumi smiled lightheartedly, a gesture that was quite the opposite of what she felt inside right now.

"I have no grudge against you, Pharoah. Only against myself. For joining these horrible men."

"It's okay." Atem said reassuringly. "We all make bad mistakes sometimes."

"Oh," She said, pulling a card out of her pocket. She showed it to him. It was a Trap card with only a picture of a glowing mirror, and a name, "The Mirror of Self".

"That card?" Atem asked, his expression darkening. "I remember that card. I always will."

FLASHBACK 

Atem: _Ugh...I cannot do anything except activate my last face down card..._Activate Trap Card: Mirror of Self!

The Mirror of Self activates, and Atem is thrown back, landing on his back in the grass. Yugi disappears, leaving only Atem.

Atem: No! What happened?

Garuda: Laughs You fool! You actually played _that card_? The Dimension Lord created it specifically to ruin your Duelling strategy. It separates you, the Pharoah, and the boy you share a body with, Yugi Mutou. Now, you won't be able to communicate with your other half!

/FLASHBACK 

Kazumi raised it to the skies, and with one fleeting motion, tore it in two. Atem gasped. A small, shining, orb of light came out of the torn card, and infused itself into Atem's puzzle.

_Did you miss me? _Yugi Mutou asked, grinning.

_Aibou! _Atem exclaimed, smiling.

"I cannot express the gratitude I feel toward you in words." Atem said to Kazumi. It was too late. Kazumi fell down. Her soul was almost gone.

Tears dripped from her eyes as she fell. Her last thoughts were...

_I have no regrets...now I'll get to see my family again..._

Atem caught her before she fell, catching her head in his hands.

"No!" He screamed. "How could you, Auros? _How could you_! She was just a girl, a girl with a tragic past looking for an escape! You had no right to do _this_!"

Auros stood in his sanctuary, listening to Atem's cries.

"Pharoah, you have no idea the things I am capable of...And I intend for you to find out...the hard way..." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba walked into his door...the third Destined Duel...

Next: Prelude to Heavy Metal


	15. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch15

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 15

Prelude to Heavy Metal

1 HOUR PREVIOUSLY...

Seto Kaiba walked through his doors, to face his destined duel. He entered the next tower, and came face-to-face with a large metallic room with ridges on the floor and walls. The only color was silver, and the only other thing in the room was an elevator.

The elevator doors opened, and a young man stood there. He was tall and lean, with white-blonde hair that fell over his chocolate brown eyes in long bangs, a grey sleeveless T-shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, black jeans, black boots, spiky metal wristbands, and a necklace with a shark's fang on it around his neck.

"Seto Kaiba," He said in a throaty, somewhat nasally voice. "I see you showed up. My name is Ryuza, and I am to be your opponent."

"That's all fine and dandy. Let's get this show on the road before I get tired of all this and just take my brother by force." Kaiba said dismissively.

"You need to learn to control your temper, Kaiba." Ryuza replied, showing Kaiba to the elevator.

"So," Kaiba asked. "Where is my brother?"

"He's at the top of this tower. And I'll release him after you beat me. If you beat me, that is."

"You'd better keep to your word. If you don't, just remember that I am a very powerful man."

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you, Kaiba? Because I'm not." Ryuza retorted. "You know, I used to think of you as my idol, a knight in shining armor, a guy who'd been through so much and yet still became so powerful. But now that I've met you I think differently. I see now that you're just a spoiled brat with flashy toys! You don't know what tragedy is, Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked angry. "Oh really?" He started. "You don't even know half of what my brother and I have been through!"

"Why don't you listen to me first?" Ryuza asked, a cold expression on his face. "It started when I was 11, 7 years ago..."

FLASHBACK 

A young boy with brown eyes and silver hair, wearing a tuxedo, is sitting at a table in what appears to be a refined restaurant. His father, a well-built man with silver hair and a silver goatee, wearing a matching tuxedo, is sitting beside him. His mother, a woman with black hair and striking pink eyes, is sitting on the other side of the table.

"Father," Young Ryuza said. "Isn't there a big war going on? What if the enemy attack?"

"They won't. And it doesn't matter. All that matters to me right now is spending time with my family."

Ryuza smiled, and laughed. "Thank you, Father."

"You don't have to thank me, son." He said humbly.

/FLASHBACK 

"Hmmm..." Kaiba said. "It seems like you had it alright."

"Let me finish." Ryuza said shortly. "After we docked in Japan, the ship was attacked by bandits working for the enemy side. The ship was destroyed, and thousands of people ended up flailing in the water. I was not one of them. The bandits grabbed me, and had me shipped off to Europe, where the enemy base was. I was bound and gagged, and once I reached the camp, I was forced to work like a man and undergo rigorous training. They were training their kidnapped children to be soldiers for war."

FLASHBACK 

Ryuza is younger, but looks a bit tougher and stronger then before he was kidnapped. He stands among other children around his age in a deserted wasteland. The camera shifts to five men, wearing black jumpsuits and holding rifles.

"Listen up!" One of the men, the tallest one, shouted to the "trainees". "These rifles are loaded with blanks! We will shoot at you, and when you are hit you will stay down until the training exercise is over! This game will show you what a battlefield is like! Understand?"

All of the trainees nodded, without looking up or saying a word. The men started firing, and the trainees started dodging...

/FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK 

The setting is at the training camp again. The trainees are jogging, while more men in black jumpsuits are watching from afar. One of the boys trips, and lands with a thud on the dirt, and two man in jumpsuits rush over, grab the fallen boy by the arms, and haul him away. Another man shouts, "Let this be a warning to you! Anyone else who doesn't concentrate will be beaten!"

The boys run faster and faster.

/FLASHBACK 

"I had to escape! I had been at the camp for two years!" Ryuza exclaimed. "So...I did. I snuck out of the camp one night, and got onto a boat to Japan. But when I reached Japan..."

FLASHBACK

Ryuza got off the boat, and looked around, taking a breath.

"Yes!" He shouted happily. "I have made it home! _Yatta!_ I shall now go to find my family!"

He ran to his home, only to find a pile of rubble.

"What? This can't be my home!" He told himself. He spotted a police officer, and ran to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me what happened to that home over there?" He said, pointing to the crumbled remains of his home.

"It's a very tragic story. The home was destroyed during the war. The family inside died almost immediately. I feel sorry for any family or friends they might have had."

"No!" Ryuza screamed, as he fell to his knees. "No!"

/FLASHBACK 

"After that, I met a man named Bartholomew Auros, who taught me to play Duel Monsters. It was a fun game, but didn't take the pain away." Ryuza said flatly.

FLASHBACK 

"So, Ryuza," Auros said mysteriously. "Would you like to join me?"

"Join you?" Ryuza asked, puzzled. "In what?"

"The birth of a perfect world. It will take time and many deaths, but it will be worthwhile. And we will be able to live in peace."

"Sounds good. I'm all for it." Ryuza said, smiling grimly.

"There are to be four Executioners, and we are the first two. Once we find the second two, the first part of our mission will be complete."

"Sounds good," Ryuza started, smiling devillishly. "When will we know we have found the others?"

"In time."

/FLASHBACK 

"Hmmm...well, you proved me wrong. But that doesn't mean I'll go any easier on you." Kaiba said sullenly.

"I understand. Oh, and Kaiba?" Ryuza asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you share some type of bond with your cards? I'm just wondering."

"It's not the thing I usually like to talk about," Kaiba started. "But I share a special bond with my Blue Eyes White Dragon. But that's not something I want to talk about right now."

"I see." Ryuza said thoughtfully.

"Well?" Kaiba asked angrily. "Are you going to answer your own question or not?"

"Sure. I didn't want to see any more death or pain. That's why I created a deck with monsters that could not die. Thus, the Immortality Deck was born!"

He raised his deck triumphantly to the sky as the elevator reached the top floor, and folded up into a small battle arena. The sky was gray, and the floor atop the tower was dripping with water.

Kaiba spotted Mokuba, tied to a cross on the small space that had been there before the elevator had reached the top. He was tied to a cross, with his wrists and ankles both tied together. He hung from the ropes around his wrists on a hook.

"Mokuba! I'll get you out of there as soon as I can!" Kaiba called. Mokuba opened his eyes, and was glad to see his older brother.

"Enough talk. Let's begin our duel, Kaiba."

Kaiba scowled. "Fine then. I will beat you in the name of my brother!"

"Oh, and don't worry about Mokuba. After I take your soul, he'll be okay with me." Ryuza said obnoxiously.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Kaiba and Mokuba shouted together.

"Open Soul Cards!" Ryuza shouted. Kaiba did the same. Two cards appeared behind Ryuza, while Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and God of Obelisk appeared behind Kaiba.

DUEL START

Ryuza: First off, I'll summon Inpachi(1600/1900) in DEF mode, and end my turn by setting 2 cards face down.

Kaiba: I'll start by setting one monster face down in DEF mode, and ending my turn.

Ryuza: Now, I'll sacrafice my monster to summon the mighty Big Core(2300/1100)!

A metallic spaceship appears. A bright blue ball of energy is beaming brightly in the middle of the ship.

Ryuza: Meet Big Core, one of the deadliest Machine creatures in the game!

Kaiba: You've got a good card, but he only has 2300 ATK points. I'll take it out easily!

Ryuza: Ha! I don't think so, Kaiba. My Big Core is immune to all of your attacks! So, you can't destroy it the normal way.

Kaiba: I'll find some way to beat it...

Ryuza: Now! Big Core! Attack his face down monster! Big Bang Blast!

Big Core fires a blue beam of light out of it's laser cannons, obliterating the face down card. It forms into a small metal jar with a haunting blue face...

Kaiba: Ha! You flipped my Cyber Jar! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed, and we can summon new monsters to the field!

Ryuza: Not so fast! I flip my Trap card, Effect Reflect Armor! It molds into armor on my monster's body and reflects any and all monster effects! So, he's protected from your Cyber Jar, and I still get to draw the five cards and summon new monsters!

Kaiba: What? Grrr...

They draw their five new cards, and show them to their opponents.

Kaiba draws: Blue Eyes White Dragon x3, Kaiser Seahorse, Spear Dragon

Ryuza draws: Metal Orb, Metallic Viser, Fusilier Dragon the Dual Mode Beast, Heavy Mech Support Platform x2

Kaiba: Now! I summon Kaiser Seahorse(1700/1650) and Spear Dragon(1900/0) in ATK mode!

Ryuza: I summon Metallic Viser(0/0) and two Heavy Mech Support Platform(500/500) in DEF mode!

A small metallic orb with heavy indentations in it appears on the field, as well as two miniature ships.

Kaiba: Starting my turn, I'll sacrafice my Kaiser Seahorse for my deadly Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500), and equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, giving him the ability to deal damage to your monsters while they're in DEF mode.

Ryuza: You activated my Trap card! Chain Disappearance! If you have any other Blue Eyes cards in your hand or deck, remove them from play immediately.

Kaiba: Damn you. Both other Blue Eyes disappear from his hand.

Ryuza: Ha. There goes your last chance of winning.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes, attack Metallic Viser now! Burst Stream of Destruction!

Blue Eyes fires a shining blast of white energy toward Metallic Viser...

To Be Continued

Next: Heavy Metal Part 1


	16. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch16

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 16

Kaiba VS Ryuza: Heavy Metal Part 1

_ RECAP _

_Kaiba: Blue Eyes, attack Metallic Viser now! Burst Stream of Destruction!_

_Blue Eyes fires a shining blast of white energy toward Metallic Viser..._

_ /RECAP _

Ryuza: Now, Metallic Viser, activate your special ability!

The attack immediately stops, and Metallic Viser rises high into the air. It starts glowing as a huge metallic hulk forms from nowhere. It solidifies into a large hulk appearing to be a suit of armor. Metallic Viser lands where the head should be on this monster.

Ryuza: laughs Meet Iron Castleguard(0/2500)! An unstoppable defense system that is built to serve a castle in medieval times. Only in this duel, my Life Points represent the castle. Therefore my monster will do anything to protect it's castle!

Kaiba: Your monster still doesn't have enough ATK points to block my attack!

Ryuza: You see, Kaiba, like I said before, my monster always defends his castle! He has a special ability that allows him to copy half of the ATK points of the attacking monster and add it to his own DEF points. That means my Castleguard has 4000 DEF points!

Iron Castleguard: 0/4000

Kaiba: No! That means I lose Life Points instead of you!

The attack reflects back and hits Kaiba dead on.

Kaiba/3000 Ryuza/4000

Kaiba: I end my turn.

Ryuza: Behold! A card that will assist in your demise! I summon Fusilier Dragon the Duel Mode Beast(2800/2000)!

Kaiba: Hold on! By the rules of the game, you can't summon any monster with a Level that high without sacraficing first! I should know...I wrote the rules.

Ryuza: Wrong. My Fusilier Dragon can be Normal Summoned by halving it's ATK and DEF points.

Fusilier Dragon: 1400/1000

Kaiba: Well, your pathetic monster only has 1400 ATK points now, it shouldn't be that hard to take care of, especially with my Blue Eyes!

Ryuza: Now, I'll set two cards face down, and play the Spell card Book of Moon, to flip Fusilier Dragon face down! And when he's flipped up, he'll be a whole new monster, which means he'll have his original 2800 ATK points! Make your move, Kaiba, because next turn you're history!

Kaiba: Quit your boasting! I'll now play a Spell card that'll make you cower where you stand! Burst Stream of Destruction! It allows my Blue Eyes to attack every one of your pathetic monsters! Go now, my mighty Dragon, smite him and wipe out all of his Life Points!

Blue Eyes rises high up into the air, and fires five blasts, one for each of Ryuza's monsters.

Ryuza: laughs. Kaiba, you really never learn, do you? I activate two cards; Book of Taiyou and Formation Union!

A Spell card bearing a book with a sun on it, and a Trap card bearing a Dark Blade fusing together with Pitch Dark Dragon appear on the field.

Ryuza: I'll use the effect of my Book of Taiyou to flip summon Fusilier Dragon immediately, raising his ATK points back to 2800. And I'll use Formation Union to combine my monster with both of my Heavy Mech Support Platforms, raising his ATK points by 1000!

Kaiba: No!

Fusilier Dragon appears on the field again, and both Heavy Mech Support Platforms attach to the bottom of the mechanical dragon. His attack points skyrocket.

Fusilier Dragon (3800/1400)

Ryuza: Fusilier Dragon, counterattack now! Metal Grazer!

Fusilier Dragon moves to protect Ryuza's other monsters, and fires a huge blast of black energy out of it's mouth, obliterating Blue Eyes.

Kaiba: My Blue Eyes!

Ryuza: Laughs maniacally.

Kaiba/2200 Ryuza/4000

Ryuza: Face it, Kaiba. You're all washed up. You can never beat me as you are.

Kaiba: I'll make you eat those words.

Ryuza: Laughs again. Whatever. I draw another card, and I'll turn my two Heavy Mech Support Platform cards back into monsters. Next, I'm going to sacrafice them both to summon the mighty Perfect Machine King(2700/1500)!

The two Heavy Mech Support Platforms disappear, and a new monster is summoned. It's a huge robot, radiating with power. It's ATK points skyrocket as soon as it hits the field.

Perfect Machine King (4100/1500)

Kaiba: What the hell?

Ryuza: Ah, let me explain. My Perfect Machine King gains strength when he's among his followers, namely machines. And I've got three; Fusilier Dragon, Big Core, and Iron Castleguard! Meaning my monster gains a whopping 1500 ATK points.

Kaiba: _How am I going to beat that?_

Ryuza: Let me add to your torment. I activate the Spell card Limiter Removal! This extremely powerful Spell card doubles the ATK and DEF of all of my Machine monsters for one turn!

Perfect Machine King (8200/3000)

Fusilier Dragon (5600/4000)

Iron Castleguard (0/5000)

Big Core (4600/2200)

All of Ryuza's monsters double in size.

Kaiba: Holy hell! Those monsters are huge!

Ryuza: Laughs sadistically Now, all of my monsters, attack his Life Points at once and wipe him out of the duel!

All four monsters rear up for an attack, and lauch straight for Kaiba. An explosion of smoke appears, clouding the field.

Mokuba: Nii-sama!

Ryuza: laughs I guess you really weren't that strong, were you, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Don't count me out yet, Ryuza!

The smoke clears. Kaiba is still standing, all four monsters surrounding him.

Ryuza: What? Go, my creatures, destroy Kaiba already!

Kaiba: I activated a Trap card in the nick of time. Guardian of Soul!

A Spell card with a picture of four blue orbs guarding a player appears on the field.

Kaiba: This rare card allows me to summon 5 monsters from either Graveyard to protect my Life Points for one turn. So, I'll summon...Metallic Viser! Blue Eyes! Kaiser Seahorse! Inpachi! Block all four attacks!

Ryuza: No! This cannot happen!

Kaiba: laughs Looks like I'm still the best!

Ryuza: Grrr...I end my turn.

All four of Ryuza's monsters are shattered.

Kaiba: Oh, yes, that's right. At the end of the turn, monsters powered by Limiter Removal are automatically destroyed. Looks like you've got a clear field.

Ryuza: Damn you.

Kaiba: It's what I'm here for. Anyway, I'll just set one more card and end my turn.

Ryuza: I'll summon this monster! Pinball Man(100/1000)!

A small metal ball with legs appears on the field.

Ryuza: Now, Pinball Man, I'll sacrafice you to summon a new monster.

Kaiba: Wha...?

Ryuza: Pinball Man's ability allows me to summon another monster on the same turn I summon him. So, Pinball Man, I sacrafice you to summon Armoured Valkyrie Girl(2400/1800)!

The little pinball disappears, making way for a beautiful woman wearing purple armor. She has fair skin, long, violet coloured hair, and bright wings on her back. She holds a sword in her right hand.

Ryuza: And I'll also activate this! Cloning Spell!

A Spell card with a picture of two identical metal soldiers appears on the field.

Ryuza: This Spell card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand with 500 more ATK points then the one I've got on the field. So say hello to Iron Colossus(2900/0)!

A huge metal man that looks as if he was made out of crude blocks appears on the field.

Ryuza: These two monsters are special to me, Seto Kaiba. They represent my friends, Kazumi and Gavon. These cards are all I've got left, now.

Kazumi's bright, beautiful face appears as a silhouette behind Armoured Valkyrie Girl. Gavon's proud, stony face appears as a silhouette behind Iron Colossus.

Ryuza: And the unity of my friends will destroy you! Iron Colossus, attack Kaiba's Life Points!

Iron Colossus rears up for attack, when a Trap card flips up.

Kaiba: Activate Attack Guidance Armor! This card will switch the target of the attack to...Armoured Valkyire Girl!

A chestpiece of armor flies out of the card, and attaches itself to Armoured Valkyrie Girl, pinning her arms to her sides.

Ryuza: No! Kazumi!

Iron Colossus brings it's gigantic fist down, smashing Armoured Valkyrie Girl to pieces. Ryuza's Life Points drop.

Ryuza: You destroyed my friend! I'm going to send you to Hell right now! I summon Metallic Deathbringer!

A Trap card flips up, and three small dark orbs appear on the field. All three of them disappear, and a new monster appears in their place...

To Be Continued

Next: Heavy Metal Part 2


	17. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch17

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 17

Kaiba VS Ryuza: Heavy Metal Part 2

_RECAP_

_Kaiba: Activate Attack Guidance Armor! This card will switch the target of the attack to...Armoured Valkyire Girl!_

_A chestpiece of armor flies out of the card, and attaches itself to Armoured Valkyrie Girl, pinning her arms to her sides._

_Ryuza: No! Kazumi!_

_Iron Colossus brings it's gigantic fist down, smashing Armoured Valkyrie Girl to pieces. Ryuza's Life Points drop._

_Ryuza: You destroyed my friend! I'm going to send you to Hell right now! I summon Metallic Deathbringer!_

_A Trap card flips up, and three small dark orbs appear on the field. All three of them disappear, and a new monster appears in their place..._

_/RECAP_

Ryuza: By activating a Trap card, Minions of Darkness, I can summon 3 monsters to the field. And by sacraficing 3 monsters, I can summon Metallic Deathbringer!

Ryuza's Duel Disk radiates with dark energy as the duellist places a card on the disk. A monster appears immediately. It's a tall, purple fiend, black armor covering his chest, hands, and legs. Huge metal claws protruded from the armor covering his hands. A black helmet covered his head. Dark energy flowed around him like wind.

Ryuza: Laughs maniacally. Meet my ultimate creature! Metallic Deathbringer(3300/3800)! This creature represents me, as my past two creatures represent my friends!

Kaiba: I activate my Face Down Torrental Tribute card! Destoy everything!

A huge burst of water appears from the ground, and envelops the field. It clears almost immediately. Metallic Deathbringer is the only monster standing.

Kaiba: What? There's no way in hell your monster survived that!

Ryuza: Laughs My monster is immune to all cards. The only way to defeat Metallic Deathbringer is by brute force. You're royally screwed, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Dammit...I have to save Mokuba...

Ryuza: You won't save him if you don't make your move.

Kaiba: I draw! And activate Premature Burial to revive my Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!

Kaiba/2200 Ryuza/4000

The mighty white dragon rose up from the ground, and circles the field, anger in it's eyes directed toward Ryuza.

Kaiba: I share a bond with my monster, too. You see, it's the reincarnation of someone I loved...a girl named Kisara...

Ryuza: Touching. We're a lot alike, Kaiba, whether we like it or not.

Kaiba: I set a card and end my turn.

Ryuza: I draw, and set a card face down.

Kaiba: _Phew...thank goodness he didn't attack..._

Ryuza: Die, Kaiba! Metallic Deathbringer! Go and destroy Blue Eyes! Metallic Hell!

Metallic Deathbringer impales Blue Eyes with all three of it's claws. Blue Eyes screams in agony, as it is shattered to pieces.

Kaiba/1400 Ryuza/4000

Kaiba: Kisara!

Ryuza: How does it feel, Kaiba? You lost a loved one, too.

Kaiba: Damn you.

Ryuza: Heh heh heh...It's your turn now.

Kaiba: I won't let Blue Eyes be destroyed! I activate the Spell card Soul of Blue Eyes! I pay half my Life Points to revive my mighty Dragon from the Graveyard!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture is that of a shining blue orb with a transparent Blue Eyes White Dragon behind it. The magnificent white dragon rises up from the ground again, and Kaiba's Life Points drop.

Kaiba: Now, I play the Spell card Megamorph, doubling my Dragon's ATK points, and raising them all the way to 6000! Now, my Dragon, attack him with the fury of 1000 suns! Nova Stream of Destruction!

Ryuza: Laughs I activate the Trap card Energy Transfer!

A Trap card flips up. It's picture shows a dragon growing in size while a warrior is decreasing in size. Blue energy connects them both.

Ryuza: This card allows me to take the ATK points you just gained, and add the points to my monster. So now my monster is stronger then yours. Counterattack now, Metallic Deathbringer!

Metallic Deathbringer: 6600/3800)

Metallic Deathbringer slashes through Blue Eyes' blast, and cuts through the dragon again.

Kaiba/100 Ryuza/4000

Ryuza: Die, Kaiba! Metallic Deathbringer! Attack his Life Points and finish him off once and for all! Metallic Hell!

Metallic Deathbringer fires a huge blast of metallic-looking energy from both of his hands. Kaiba closes his eyes and waits for impact...

_Seto!_

Kaiba opens his eyes, and finds himself in a pitch black surrounding. His sight is blurry from weakness. The only light is radiating from a figure in front of him. Suddenly, his vision clears. Standing in front of him is a beautiful woman with long white hair, pale skin, a plain brown tunic, and sparkling blue eyes.

_Kisara..._ Kaiba said.

_Seto...I'm going to loan you all of my strength to defeat your opponent...I want the best for you...my soul lives to protect you from harm. _Kisara said in her calm, soothing voice.

And in that instant, Seto Kaiba woke up, and time stopped for a moment, as a beautiful white sword, with a handle shaped like the head of the majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon, materialized in the champion duellist's hands.

Kaiba slashes the sword in one clean swipe toward the blast of energy, and in one clean swipe it disappears.

Ryuza: No!

Kaiba: Sword of White Dragon! I sacrafice to you all of the monsters I have left in my deck to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Many small, white balls of energy float out of Kaiba's deck and into the Sword. Once again, the mighty White Dragon appears from dust.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes, finish him off! Supernova Rain!

Blue Eyes fires a Burst Stream to the sky, and it rains down in white fireballs to the ground, incinerating Metallic Deathbringer immediately.

Ryuza: What? Why the hell was my monster destroyed? He had 3000 more ATK points then your monster!

Kaiba: Heh heh heh...my monster was strengthened by my bond with it. I may not like it much, but a true bond is stronger then any card. My bond with my lover and my bond with my brother strengthened me. And my sword knows that, too. I win, Ryuza.

Ryuza: No!

Kaiba: Blue Eyes, attack him again! Supernova Rain!

Blue Eyes fires a Burst Stream to the sky, and it rains down in white fireballs to the ground. Ryuza's Life Points hit zero.

DUEL END

Kaiba walks over to Mokuba, and cuts his binds with the Sword of White Dragon. Mokuba jumps down from his position, and looks at Ryuza.

Ryuza's head is down, and he's not saying anything. Suddenly, his head snapped up. His face was determined, and he was grinning maniacally.

Ryuza said shortly as he walked to the other side of the building and looked down.

"No, Ryuza!" Mokuba shouted. "Don't jump!"

Ryuza did just that. He turned around, now facing the Kaiba bros. "See you in hell, Kaiba," He said, looking Kaiba right in the eye. With one fleeting motion, he jumped off the side of the building while still facing Kaiba and Mokuba. He laughed for a moment, then went silent as he fell.

"Oh, Seto!" Mokuba said tearily as he closed his eyes. Kaiba wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

"It's alright, Mokuba. Some people have no hope. It was the only way for him."

Mokuba didn't say anything. The two brothers silently walked to the elevator, punched in a few numbers, and then they were on their way back to the ground.

Atem and Anzu walked out of the elevator, breathing in clean air.

"Ah," Anzu said dreamily, looking at her wrists. "It feels great to be free again. I'm glad you came, Atem."

"Yes," Atem replied, smiling. "Now all we have to do is find Auros. He can't be far, now. And with all of his minions beaten, it won't be hard to find him and defeat him once and for all."

"Yeah," Anzu said in agreement. "Let's go!"

As they started walking, another elevator door opened and Jounouchi walked out, carrying the Sword of Dark Anger. He wore a solemn expression on his face.

"Oi! Jounouchi!" Anzu called. "Where's Shizuka? You did win your duel, right?"

"I won." Jounouchi said in a dark, gruff voice that was not like his own. "But Gavon killed Shizuka right after that. Now I'm going to kill Auros."

"Jounouchi!" Atem shouted. "Don't be rash with this. Let us figure out a solution to beat him together."

With a low growl, Jounouchi lunged forward and pushed Atem back. He stumbled, but regained his footing.

"Oh yeah, Yugi? What if it was Anzu who was dead? What would you do? Silence? I thought so. So stay outta my way, Yugi!" He snarled as he pushed past Yugi, and ran toward Auros's tower.

_I'm coming for you, Auros!  
_

NEXT: Revenge


	18. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch18

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 18

Jounouchi VS Auros: Revenge

Jounouchi Katsuya threw open the doors to the final tower; Auros's tower. Inside this tower was his next Destined Duel...

"Where's Auros!" Jounouchi asked as the doors flew open. Jounouchi stared at the hundreds of cloaked guards lined around the wall of the circular lobby. The flames on the Sword of Dark Anger burned brighter then ever before.

The cloaked guards looked surprised. "Who the hell d'you---" One of the guards, a tall, fat one, started to say when a dazed look came over his eyes. "Go right ahead. Master Auros is waiting." The guard said in a British-accented voice.

Auros chuckled. He always loved that trick; hypnotizing weak-minded fools. Now, Jounouchi would play right into his hands.

Jounouchi walked past the guards to the doorway leading to the next room. Two guards blocked his way.

"Let's have some fun with this one, eh?" A tall, thin one said.

"I like the way you think." A short, stout one replied.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and scoffed, then with one swipe of his sword, both of the guards were lying in a pool of blood on the ground, losing consciousness fast.

Jounouchi stepped on them as he walked by, staining his shoes with blood. He walked through the door...

Kaiba and Mokuba exited the elevator, only to find Atem and Anzu waiting.

"Kaiba." Atem said solemnly. "Jounouchi has been taken by darkness. He is possessed by rage. We must stop him before he is in danger."

"Feh," Kaiba said nonchalantly. "I've got my little brother back, and that's all that I care about. I'm going home, Pharoah. See you around."

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted. "You've come so far! How can you possibly desert us now?"

"I can do whatever I please." Kaiba said shortly as he walked away. Mokuba looked remorseful, but he too turned and left.

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted. He started to move, when Anzu grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Pharoah." She said calmly. "They're not worth it. Let's find Jounouchi and Honda, fast."

"You're right."

Jounouchi entered the next room. He found a large room that looked like a church. Benches were lined up around the room. At the far end of the room, a large cross was tacked to the wall. A platform decorated with religious symbols was in the center of the floor. Suddenly, the a door opened from nowhere, and a tall man with long dark hair wearing a blue trench coat walked out.

"Auros!" Jounouchi shouted angrily. "I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to my sister!"

_"Katsuya!" Shizuka shouted. "I'm right here! Can't you see me?"_

"Nobody can see you now, little girl." Auros said telepathically to Shizuka. "You are dead to Jounouchi, and because of the effects of my Spell, you remain hidden as if you were never there. Scream all you like; it'll do no good."

_"No! That can't be! Katsuya! Please hear me!" Shizuka shouted._

"Jounouchi," Auros said. "Let's battle. Let's battle right here on my grand field! I challenge you to a Duel!"

"Fine, then." Jounouchi replied. "Let's go. After I beat you I'll drive my sword through your heart. I want to see you bleed!"

"Open Soul Cards!" Auros shouted. Three cards appeared behind him. Jounouchi did the same, and Flame Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind the angry duellist.

DUEL START

Jounouchi: I activate the Spell card Scapegoat and summon my Panther Warrior!

Four small, furry goats appear on the field. Then, a tall animal resembling a giant panther with a sword appears on the field.

Jounouchi: I end my turn for now.

Auros: Let me tell you a story, Jounouchi. In the early 1330s, there was a deadly plague that killed many people. It was known as the Black Death Plague, and it was one of the most disastrous recorded disease strikes in history. Now, I have captured the effect of Black Death into a card. I play the Spell card Black Death Plague!

Black dust showers the field, and Panther Warrior clutches it's throat and shatters into pieces.

Jounouchi: No! What happened?

Auros: Laughs This is my Virus deck. The effect of Black Death Plague destroys every monster on the field with over 1500 ATK points. That means over half of your deck is useless!

Jounouchi: That means I can only play weaker monsters. This duel is gonna be tough!

Auros: I'll end my turn by setting a monster in DEF mode.

Jounouchi: Draws. I summon Axe Raider(1700/1150)!

Black dust rains down from the sky, and Axe Raider is destroyed immediately.

Jounouchi: _Damn...I can't think straight...I'm too angry to make any good moves...gotta...clear...my...head! _I end my turn.

Auros: Draws Now, I'll play another Virus card! Dark Snake Syndrome! It's a card that engraves a deadly black snake onto both of our bodies. Each turn, we will lose Life Points until we both die in a matter of turns.

Black snake tatoos writhe up Jounouchi's body, and burn into his skin. The same thing happens to Auros. Jounouchi screams as the tatoo glows red and his Life Points drop.

Jounouchi/3800 Auros/3800

Auros: Laughs Each turn, the damage the Snake Tatoos do to our Life Points will double until we die. But I have protection ready! Activate Trap card Super Virus Protection Serum!

A Trap card appears on the field. It's picture shows a gleaming needle radiating with power. It's filled with black liquid.

Auros: It negates the effect of the Snake tatoo for me. However, you will die painfully by my virus, Jounouchi. The Dark Snake Syndrome has sealed your fate!

_Shizuka: Katsuya! Don't die!_

The black snake tatoo burns, and Jounouchi's Life Points drop.

Jounouchi/3400 Auros/3800

Jounouchi: Now...I summon Wyvern Warrior(1500/1200), and equip him with Furious Attacker!

A green, lizardlike being holding a sword appeared on the field. A Spell card bearing a picture of a barbarian attacking a dragon appears on the field.

Jounouchi: Furious Attacker allows my Wyvern Warrior to attack twice this turn! Meaning that you lose your monster and also 1500 of your Life Points! Attack him, Wyvern!

Wyvern Warrior slashes his sword, bringing it down on Auros's face down card. It flips up...

Auros: You flipped my face-down card, Plague Bringer!

An Effect Monster card flips up. It's picture shows a disease-ridden corpse holding his hands out to you.

Auros: Plague Bringer allows me to put it in your deck face up. When you draw it, your monster's ATK points will go down to 0 for one turn. So take this card, Jounouchi.

Jounouchi, scowling, takes the card and shuffles it into his deck.

Jounouchi: Now, Wyvern Warrior, attack his Life Points!

Wyvern Warrior starts to attack again when it is immediately shattered into pieces.

Auros: Laughs I activate Mirror Force! Destroying your monster immediately. I think I'll just set two more cards face down and end my turn.

Jounouchi: Damn you...

Auros: You're not playing very strategically. You attacked right into my trap. Are you sure you want to continue duelling as you are now?

Jounouchi: Shut the hell up. It's my move. I draw!

He draws, and the black snake tatoo burns. Jounouchi's Life Points drop again.

Jounouchi/2600 Auros/3800

Jounouchi First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Black Death Plague! And I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Panther Warrior!

Panther Warrior appears on the field again, brandishing it's sword and growling fiercely.

Jounouchi: Next, I'll activate Stray Lambs, giving me two tokens automatically.

Two furry goat tokens appear on the field.

Jounouchi: And I sacrafice them to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!

Both tokens disappear, and in their place a huge black dragon with blazing red eyes appears.

Jounouchi: Red Eyes, attack his Life Points directly! Dark Mega Flare!

Red Eyes fires a fireball out of it's mouth. Two cylinders appear on Auros's field, absorb the attack, and fire it right back at Jounouchi. He screams in pain as the attack sends him flying across the room.

Jounouchi/200 Auros/3800

Jounouchi: What? What happened?

Auros: I activated my Magical Cylinder trap card and redirected the attack to your Life Points. For fun, I think I'll play Dust Tornado on my own Dark Snake Syndrome card. I'll set one more card face down and end my turn.

A tornado appears and sweeps away the Dark Snake Syndrome card. The black snake tatoo disappears on Jounouchi's body.

Jounouchi: Now, Red Eyes, attack him again! Dark Mega Flare!

Red Eyes rears up for another attack, when it shatters immediately.

Jounouchi: Grrrr...what now?

Auros: I activate Soul Overdrive!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a man standing in front of a giant blue ball of light. He's clutching his head and screaming in pain.

Auros: There is only one copy of this extremely rare card in the world. And I have it. It destroys all cards on the field and in both players' decks and hands. And the winner of the duel is determined by whoever's soul is stronger.

Jounouchi: That's a cheap way to win!

Auros: Don't worry, Jounouchi, you'll be able to see Shizuka again after I win this duel. Laughs

Jounouchi: Shut the hell up! I'm not gonna let you beat me! I'll avenge my sister! Aaagh!

The flames on the Sword of Dark Anger flames out in every direction, and burns as bright as the sun.

Auros: Soul Overdrive! Judge the duel now!

The whole field disappears, leaving only Auros and Jounouchi standing in the middle of a bright white surrounding. Auros closes his eyes and waits. Suddenly, Jounouchi falls to his knees. The white surrounding shatters for Jounouchi, leaving only pitch darkness. The flames of the Sword is the only thing letting Jounouchi see. He suddenly notices his Soul Cards behind him. Flame Swordsman shatters, and Jounouchi screams in pain. Suddenly, the room shifts back to the church.

DUEL END

Jounouchi's Red Eyes disappears too, and he falls to his hands and knees. Auros laughs, a deep belly laugh that only a true evildoer could muster.

"Jounouchi," Auros said. "It's time to reveal the truth."

Jounouchi watched in awe and horror as Shizuka appeared, tightly bound to the cross at the far end of the room, behind Auros. The last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Oh, Katsuya!" Shizuka said quietly. "I tried as hard as I could to warn you..."

_Auros! _Jounouchi thought. _He must've used some kind of mind trick to get me to think she wasn't here. And she watched me lose! She watched me die!_

"Katsuya!" Shizuka shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Brother!"

"Shizuka...I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry..." Jounouchi muttered, the darkness leaving his eyes. A single tear dropped from his eye as he fell to the floor. His soul was gone, now. The Sword of Dark Anger's flames went out.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka screamed again. Her face was red from crying. Auros closed his eyes.

"I pay my last respects. Amen." He said solemnly as he walked out of the room.

Atem and Anzu stood in front of the door to the last tower.

"Let's go in." Atem said, his face determined. Anzu nodded. She took his arm, and they walked in...

To Be Continued

NEXT: Illusion of Avarice


	19. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch19

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 19

Yugi VS Zabano: Illusion of Avarice

"I will defeat Yugi, Master Auros."

"Good."

"It'll be a piece of cake!"

Atem and Anzu walked through the doors, and were shocked to see that no-one was there except Honda.

"No guards?" Atem asked. Anzu shrugged. Honda rushed over.

"Guys!" He exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Never mind now." Atem said shortly. "Someone is coming."

As if on cue, about 100 men in black cloaks jumped out from panels in the wall, ceiling, floor, and even from the air vents. A smaller figure with his face obscured by the cloak was in the middle of the bunch.

He made a signal with his hands, and the cloaked men immediately scattered.

"Yugi!" The smaller figure shouted, pointing his index finger at Atem. "Come forth and Duel me!"

He threw off his cloak, revealing a young man with short, maroon coloured hair down to his shoulders, bright blue eyes, and a confident expression He wore a blue jumpsuit that had no sleeves. A Duel Disk rested on his arm.

"Zabano!" Atem gasped, remembering his past encounter with this boy.

"I'm glad you remember me. So are you gonna duel me or what?"

"I accept!" Atem proclaimed, flourishing his Duel Disk. "Open Soul Cards!"

Dark Magician and the Sky Dragon of Osiris appeared behind Atem.

"Open Soul Cards!" Zabano repeated. Three cards appeared behind him.

DUEL START

Atem: I start off by summoning Silent Swordsman LV3(1000/1000)! And I'll set one card face down! Your move.

A small magician with blue skin, a white headpiece, long blonde hair dark blue robes, and a staff appears on the field.

Zabano: I'll just draw, and place a monster face-down in DEF mode. Your move.

Atem: Now, I'll level-up my Silent Swordsman LV3 into Silent Swordsman LV5(2300/1000)! Attack his face-down monster now!

Silent Swordsman LV3 starts glowing, and grows into a taller, more masculine version of the LV3 card. It's staff turns into a huge sword. Silent Swordsman LV5 raises it's sword and slashes the face-down card in half.

Zabano: You flipped my Dark Mimic LV1. Now I can draw a new card from my deck!

Atem: I end my turn.

Zabano: Now my real strategy kicks in! I play Treasure of the Gods!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a mountain of gold, glowing with radiance.

Zabano: This card allows me to draw one extra card every turn as long as it's on the field. And I'll also play a Spell card called Infinite Cards so I never have to discard a card from my hand. The last thing I'm gonna do is summon a monster called Muka Muka(600/300)! And he gets powered up for every card in my hand! That means he goes up to 1200! I'll set one more card face down and end my turn.

A scaly green frog-like creature with a sturdy rock covering appears on the field. It grows in size almost immediately.

Atem: Now, Silent Swordsman, attack his Muka Muka with Silent Slash!

Silent Swordsman slashes it's sword down onto Muka Muka, but it bounces back, and a card flips up...

/DUEL

Zabano snapped his fingers, and the guards advanced on Honda and Anzu. A tall, muscular man grabbed both of Anzu's wrists, and shoved her up against the wall.

"You're a pretty girl," The guy said gruffly. "And I wouldn't want to hurt you. So don't make me."

A few other guys had Honda painfully pinned to the floor, his arms twisted behind his back. Suddenly, the guy holding Anzu let go of her, and fell to the floor. A thin red line was forming through a tear in his cloak. Anzu looked into the face of Seto Kaiba, his gleaming white sword held in front of him.

"You're safe now." He said shortly as he turned to the men who held Honda down. They immediately loosened their grips and backed up toward the wall.

DUEL

Zabano: I activated my Trap card, Barrier of Gold!

A Trap card appears on the field. It's picture shows a wall of gold rising up to block an attack.

Zabano: First off, it negates your attack. And then I can draw cards equal to the Level Stars on your monster divided by 2. That's two cards that I can draw now!

He draws two cards from his deck. Muka Muka enlarges in size.

Muka Muka 1800/300

Zabano: It's my turn, so I'll draw two more cards from my deck!

He draws two more cards, and Muka Muka's ATK points increase.

Muka Muka 2200/300

Zabano: He's almost powerful enough to beat your monster, Yugi. But I'll summon a new monster by Ritual Summon! I activate Ritual of Greed, and sacrafice a monster from my hand to summon the King of Greed(1000/1000)!

A man in robes with a Pot of Greed in his hand appears on the field. He wears a crown lined with jewels. His face is like that of the Pot of Greed.

Zabano: His effect allows me to draw one more card during my Draw Phase every turn. And next, I'll sacrafice my Muka Muka to summon the mighty Enraged Muka Muka(1200/600)! And he gets 400 points for every card in my hand!

A larger version of Muka Muka appears on the field. It immediately triples in size.

Enraged Muka Muka 4000/600

Zabano: Enraged Muka Muka, attack Silent Swordsman!

Enraged Muka Muka's throat swells up with energy, then it opens it's mouth and fires a huge blast of blue energy, obliterating Silent Swordsman immediately.

Atem/2300 Zabano/4000

/DUEL

Zabano snapped his fingers twice, and every one of the cloaked men charged Kaiba. He just chuckled, and charged them back, dancing gracefully around them and slashing his sword. Dozens of men fell, droplets of blood lining the floor.

"They're not dead." Kaiba said shortly. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Whatever." Kaiba said coldly.

DUEL

Atem: You've got a good strategy set up, Zabano. Your monster is incredibly powerful. But what will you do when your strategy is ruined? What is your backup plan?

Zabano: Uh...er...

Kaiba: Yugi! Quit toying with him. Win the duel so we can move on!

Atem: Now, I activate my face down card! Greed!

A Trap card depicting a woman with a crazed look in her eyes as coins rained down from the sky appears on the field.

Atem: Now you will be punished for your greed! You will lose 1000 Life Points each turn that you continue to draw cards by the effects of your King of Greed and Treasure of the Gods cards. I end my turn by setting one monster in DEF mode.

Zabano: I'll beat you, Yugi! Draws

Atem/2300 Zabano/3000

Zabano: _Damn, nothing to beat Yugi's strategy this turn._ I end my turn without doing anything.

Atem: Now, I'll set one more card face down and end my turn.

Zabano: I draw! Draws

Atem/2300 Zabano/2000

Zabano: _Ah...I have to do something fast! Or I'll lose much more then just this duel!_

Atem: What's wrong? You weren't so quiet before when you were insulting me before. No cards to help you out?

Zabano: Damn you...

Atem: I pass my turn.

Zabano: I...I draw...Draws

Atem/2300 Zabano/1000

Zabano: Grrr...Enraged Muka Muka, attack his face-down monster!

Enraged Muka Muka's throat swells, and then it fires another blast of energy from it's mouth, obliterating Yugi's face down monster.

Atem: I pass my turn. Looks like you lose.

Zabano: There's only one thing to do! I have to shut off the Duel Disk again!

His hand moves for the switch...and it freezes.

Zabano: I...I can't move my arm! I can't turn off the Duel Disk!

_Zabano. _Auros's voice rang throughout the room. _I'm not going to allow any cheating. I'm going to force you to draw your last card._

Zabano: No! Master Auros! How could you do this to me! I don't want to die!

_Draw your last card! Your master commands you._

Zabano draws his last card, and all of his Soul Cards shatter immediately. He falls down, his hair fanning out around him on the ground.

Atem/2300 Zabano/0

DUEL END

Atem turned to see their whole group together. Anzu. Honda. Kaiba. Mokuba. Yugi appeared in Spirit form beside the Pharoah.

_We should go to the next room. We don't know what happened to Jounouchi. _Yugi said, a solemn expression on his face.

_Right, aibou. _Atem replied. "Everyone!" He shouted. "Let's go find Jounouchi! He shouldn't be far from here."

Kaiba nodded, and he and Mokuba followed Atem out of the room, followed by Anzu and Honda.

Auros closed his eyes, and concentrated. His goal now was to lead Atem and the others to his Sanctuary to find Jounouchi.

Atem ran, letting his instinct lead him. After turning a few corners, he came to a large door embossed with gold lining. He pushed it open, and came face to face with two very shocking sights.

Shizuka was tied to a cross at the far end of the room. Her arms were spread out and tied to the arms of the cross. Her legs were bound together by ropes around her ankles at the bottom of the cross. She was crying softly.

Jounouchi was lying face down on the floor, unconscious. His Duel Disk was separated from his arm, and it had been broken in two. His deck lay scattered around the broken Duel Disk. The Sword of Dark Anger was gone.

"Shizuka!" Honda shouted. She looked up, and stopped crying when she saw who it was. Honda rushed over to the cross and hurriedly undid the binds. She stepped down gratefully, rubbing her wrists. Honda put his arm around her protectively.

"Katsuya...his soul was taken by that man in the blue coat..." Shizuka mumbled softly, looking down. "In a duel..."

The muscles in Atem's face tightened. Kaiba scowled. Anzu's eyes glistened. Honda closed his eyes in sadness.

"One more life taken by Auros." Atem said darkly. "One more reason to defeat him and undo all of his wrongs."

"Yeah." Kaiba said in agreement. "We've got to hurry. There's no telling what he'll do next."

Atem noticed a door on the far right side of the room. "There!" He said. "Let's go there. It's the only way we'll be able to go forward from here."

Anzu nodded, and the six friends opened the door, and stared in...

NEXT: Conjure Soldier


	20. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch20

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 20

**The Conjure Soldier**

Atem faced a dark, narrow hallway, a flight of stairs at the end. He hesitated a moment before walking in. Kaiba, Mokuba, Honda, Shizuka, and Anzu followed.

Atem rushed up the stairs, determination in his eyes. The group followed, with equal determination amongst them. They finally reached the top of the stairwell, to find a doorway.

"Should we go in?" Honda asked. "This doorway doesn't feel too pleasant from where I'm standing. I feel...cold...empty..." His voice trailed off.

"I feel the same, Honda." Atem replied. "But I also feel a strong feeling. Our destiny lies behind this door. We must go in."

Reluctantly, Atem pushed the door open. The six friends walked in. It was a very cold, dark room, like an ancient temple. Surprisingly, there was a large, square opening in the wall, leading to another room with a door embossed with angel wings and golden linings.

Honda ran forward toward the opening, only to crash into what appeared to be an invisible wall. He was knocked back, and landed on his rear end on the ground. He rubbed his nose in pain.

"What the hell..." Honda muttered, getting up gingerly. Suddenly, small white orbs of light appeared from nowhere in the opening, and started flitting around the room, like butterflies. Kaiba swatted at one as it passed him.

"What is this?" Atem asked in awe as he gazed upon this stunning sight. "They look like...souls..."

As if that last word were an incantation, the souls flitted back to the opening in the wall, and flew faster and faster in a circle around eachother, until they formed a torso...arms...legs...a head...an spinning whirlwind of souls formed into the shape of a body. A Duel Disk materialized on it's right arm. It flourished the Duel Disk, and then uttered a word that seemed to be made up of several different voices, both male and female, young and old.

"Duel."

Atem stepped forward, placing the Sword of Milleniums between the mass of souls and his own body. "I don't know what I'm fighting, but I do know that we must defeat it at any cost! Open Soul Cards!"

Sky Dragon of Osiris and Dark Magician appeared behind Atem.

"Halt!" A deep, slightly British-accented voice shouted. Bartholomew Auros walked out of the mass of souls.

"Greetings, Pharoah. Greetings, all." He said, smiling as if nothing were wrong. "This is my Conjure Soldier, a body made of lost souls. He will be your next opponent!"

"Very well, Auros." Atem said. "We'll play your little game. But we will defeat you in the end."

Auros laughed. "That's far out of your grasp at the moment, Pharoah. You still have to get past my Conjure Soldier. So step forward and Duel him, Pharoah!"

"Very well!" Atem said as he switched his Duel Disk to Duel mode. The Conjure Soldier's Soul Cards appeared behind it.

_Let me duel him, _Yugi said as he came out in Atem's place. Yugi took a deck out of his pocket and loaded it into the Duel Disk, taking out Atem's deck first.

_Aibou... _Atem said uncertainly.

_I'll be fine._

DUELSTART

Yugi: I'll start off by setting this monster face down in DEF mode, and two other cards face down as well.

The souls start rippling, like water in a lake after you throw a stone in. A figure walks out. He is a muscular teenager with brown skin and spiky white-blond hair. He has very dark, evil eyes. He is wearing a black tank top and tan pants. A Duel Disk is on his arm.

Yugi: You are...Yami Malik!

Yami Malik: Correct, foolish little boy.

Yugi: But...how...?

Auros: Ah. The Conjure Soldier can conjure up the dark side of someone's soul from anywhere on Earth. Powerful souls can even intercept the Duel and escape the Conjure Soldier for awhile.

Yami Malik: I too will set a monster in face down DEF mode and end my turn.

Yugi: Eh...I set one more card face down and I end my turn.

Yami Malik: I summon Granadora(1900/200) in ATK mode! And by his effect, I can gain 1000 Life Points.

A strange reptilian lizard with no arms and a grotesque malformation of a head covered in sharp, silver spikes and yellow orbs appears on the field. Yami Malik's Life Points go up.

Yugi/4000 Conjure Yami Malik/5000

Yami Malik: Granadora, attack his face down monster now!

Granadora lunges for the face down monster, and takes a chunk out of it with it's teeth. The monster is revealed to be a small creature resembling a marshmallow with a smiling face.

Yugi: You flipped my Marshmellon, which cannot be destroyed in battle. Also, you lose 1000 Life Points when Marshmallon is flipped up.

Marshmellon self destructs, and Yami Malik's Life Points drop. Marshmellon immediately regenerates.

Yugi/4000 Conjure Yami Malik/4000

Yami Malik: Now, I'll flip up Newdoria(1200/800), and destroy your Marshmellon immediately. Laughs

A pink fiend with a spiked metal helmet and a grinning, demonic face appears on the field. He's wearing a chestplate to cover his bare skin.

Yugi: Next, I'll choose to set one more monster face down and end my turn.

Yami Malik: Granadora, attack his monster again!

Yugi: You attacked my Witch of the Black Forest(1100/1200), a Dark type monster!

Yami Malik: I don't care what type your monster is. All that matters is that it's gone. Anyway, I set one more monster face down and I'll end my turn.

Yugi: Now, I remove from play a Light monster, Marshmellon, and a Dark monster, Witch of the Black Forest, to summon my strongest creature...Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)!

A tall man completely covered in blue armor appears on the field. His armor is lined with gold, and he has two gold spikes protruding from his shoulders. He has a red ruby encrested in his breastplate. He is holding a large sword in his right hand and a shield with a ruby in the middle in his left hand. A gold viser obscures his eyes.

Yugi: I end my turn. You've got only one turn to live, Malik.

Yami Malik's eyes bulge as his form shifts and swirls. The Conjure Soldier appears again for a split second. It's form ripples and shifts, and a leg steps out of it, followed by an arm, a torso, and a head covered by a mop of blond hair...

Jounouchi: I'm taking over the Duel, now! These weaklings can't do the job of a True Duellist!

Yugi: J-Jounouchi!

Yugi notices the dark lines under his eyes, and the cold, blank look in his eyes. Jounouchi's face is twisted in an evil sneer.

Jounouchi: I've found my true calling, now. With Auros. I'm going to help him create this Paradise. I'm going to help him create the Haven! And I'll start by defeating you!

Shizuka: Katsuya! What are you doing? Why are you saying these things?

Honda: It's not Jounouchi, Shizuka. Don't worry. It's just some kind of trick that looks like him!

Jounouchi: throws his head back and laughs No, it's me, alright. I just found where I belong in life. Anyway, Yugi, can we continue this Duel?

Yugi: Uh...sure...it's your turn now.

Jounouchi: Now, I sacrafice all three of my monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning(2800/1400)! And since I tributed three monsters, all of your monsters are destroyed!

A tall, tanned man with bulging muscles appears on the field. He wears silver armor that covers most of his chest, and also a long red dress covering his legs and boots. He carries a huge sword in one hand. Gilford raises his sword, and a lightning bolt crashes down from the sky and obliterates the Black Luster Soldier.

Yugi: No!

Jounouchi: Now, Gilford, attack Yugi's Life Points with Thunderbolt Blade!

Gilford flourishing his sword, and it radiates with lightning as he slashes Yugi, dramatically decreasing his Life Points. Yugi screams in pain as he falls down. Jounouchi laughs.

Yugi/1200 Conjure Jounouchi/4000

Jounouchi: One more attack 'till you die, Yugi! Make your last move.

Auros: I must interevene...

DUEL END

"Yugi." Auros said, smiling devilishly. "I'll only let you live on one condition. That you surrender Kawai Shizuka to me. Shizuka! If you want your friend Yugi to live, you will walk to Jounouchi with your hands behind your back."

Shizuka gasped, and Honda clenched his fists.

"No...I'll continue the duel...I'll accept my fate if I lose..." Yugi muttered, getting up, and wincing in pain.

"No." Shizuka said as she stepped forward. She shrugged Honda's hand off her shoulder as she walked toward the darkened soul of her brother Jounouchi. "I cannot place Yugi in danger. He's much more important to this whole thing then I am."

Jounouchi placed his arms around her, supposedly drawing her into a brotherly hug. She looked very surprised. It didn't last long, as Jounouchi then picked her up in bridal fashion, placing one arm under her knees and another under her torso. She was forced to place her arms around his neck to maintain balance.

"Looks like that's one more soul for the Haven." Jounouchi said. He threw his head back and laughed. Shizuka tried to squirm out of Jounouchi's grasp, but he tightened his hold. "Not so fast," He said, looking down on her with cold eyes. "You already made your pact to Auros. There's no way you're backing out now."

Auros smiled. "Yugi," He said. "You've escaped this time. But it looks like you lose in the bigger picture."

He walked through a wall. Jounouchi laughed again, and then walked through the Conjure Soldier, still tightly holding on to Shizuka.

The setting is in a small, dark room. Auros is sitting in a large, leather chair behind a desk with two jars. Both jars have a strange green mist flowing out of them.

Jounouchi walked through a wall, Shizuka in his arms. She scowled at Auros.

"Put her down right in front of my desk." Auros ordered. Jounouchi did so, standing close behind her so she couldn't run away.

Auros muttered some incantations under his breath, then placed one hand over each of the jars. Shizuka's eyes drooped, and she fell back into Jounouchi's arms again. Her soul was gone.

Auros chuckled. "Only a few more souls and the Haven will be complete."

Jounouchi nodded. He shattered into many small white orbs of light, all of which disappeared through a wall.

The Conjure Soldier disappeared, leaving an open door. Kaiba and Mokuba immediately walked through. Anzu and Honda rushed over to Yugi, who was now on his knees, looking at the floor with blank eyes.

"Yugi, man, it's okay. I know how you feel." Honda said. "But right now we have to find Auros."

Yugi didn't say anything. Suddenly, his form changed, and Atem surfaced.

"Let's go." Atem said with a serious look on his face. Honda and Anzu followed as they traveled through the next door...

To Be Continued

NEXT: Board the Winged Ship! Part 1


	21. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch21

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 21

Kaiba VS Auros: Board the Winged Ship! Part 1

Atem, Anzu, and Honda walked through the door to find a plain looking room with just a stairway winding up in circles.

"Let's go!" Honda exclaimed. "There might be another chance to find Shizuka!"

Anzu nodded approval. "I hope she's okay..."

"Yes." Atem said shortly. "But what bothers me most is that she put herself in the danger line to save us. I feel guilty...like I should've done something. Yugi feels the same way.

"I understand, Yugi." Anzu said solemnly.

Honda started up the stairs. "I'm coming, Shizuka!"

Anzu sighed, and followed. Atem was the last to follow.

Kaiba and Mokuba were at the top of the twisting stairwell.

"This is it, Mokuba. It's time to face Auros. Thank you for giving me the strength to go on, instead of hiding like a rotten coward." Kaiba said solemnly.

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, big brother."

Kaiba smiled. It was a small smile, but Mokuba was delighted to see his brother smile all the same.

They walked through the next door...

Kaiba and Mokuba were standing in a large, circular room with the most amazing thing either of them had ever seen right in front of them, taking up almost the whole room.

It was a massive wooden ship that seemed to shine with radiance. The sails were up and open. A maidenhead was strapped to the front of the ship. A large golden angel wing was painted on both sides of it.

"Woah...that thing's huge!" Mokuba exclaimed. He started to go toward it, but Kaiba placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping the younger boy from moving.

"No, Mokuba." Kaiba said softly. "It could be one of Auros's traps."

"Oh," Mokuba replied. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a portion of the wall facing Kaiba and Mokuba detatched from the ship, and slowly lowered down, like a bridge, to the floor. A man with long black hair wearing a blue trenchcoat that was buttoned up over black pants and boots walked down from the deck of the ship. Kaiba and Mokuba both recognized the figure immediately.

"Auros!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Have you been waiting for us here?"

"You could say that, yes." Auros said nonchalantly, flipping his hair over his shoulder carelessly. "I've lured you here for one reason: To challenge you to a Duel!"

"Why should he duel you?" Mokuba asked angrily, clenching his fists.

Auros didn'y reply. Mokuba took a step forward, and Kaiba held him back.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, _lured_ us here?" Kaiba asked, his eyes watchful and intelligent.

"Ah," Auros said. "I suppose I can tell you, seeing as neither of you will have a soul soon, anyway. I used dark magic to lure you here."

"You mean---like a Millenium Item?" Mokuba asked.

"No. My powers go much deeper then that. To medieval times, where sorcerors were the most powerful. They used black magic to manipulate reality and distort people's vision of the world. That's what I've been doing this whole time. Unfortunately, my magic is weak, and confined to the inside of my tower. I made this room appear conveniently at the top of the stairwell, so you and your little brother would find me here."

"Nonsense!" Kaiba barked. "Stop feeding us this half-baked magic stuff! I've absolutely had enough of it!"

"Believe what you want, Kaiba." Auros replied, smiling mysteriously. "But it's true. And you will soon find that out. Are you going to duel me, or not?"

"I will. I want to put a stop to this madness once and for all! Let's duel, Auros!" Kaiba shouted heroically, flourishing his Duel Disk.

Auros smiled again. "We're not Dueling here, Kaiba. We will have an aerial battle above my Wooden Ship!" He spread his arms out above his head, gesturing to the ship.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "Come on, Mokuba."

He and Mokuba were about to follow, when the door behind them burst open. Atem, Honda, and Anzu burst in.

"Kaiba!" Atem shouted. "Don't accept his challenge! He's trying to separate us, using a 'Divide and Conquer' strategy!"

"Quiet, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. "I'm making my descisions, not you!"

"Kaiba, you must listen at least this once! Trust me! It'll do good for all of us!" Atem said. Kaiba scoffed, and stepped toward the Pharoah, sizing him up. Then he took the handle of his sword and deftly thrusted it into Yugi's neck, making Atem gag. His eyelids drooped, and the former Pharoah fell into a state of unconsciousness. Anzu caught him, and laid him gently on the floor.

"Kaiba!" Honda shouted, enraged. "You didn't have to go and do that!"

"You're way out of line!" Anzu said, holding her arms in front of her torso as if to protect herself.

Kaiba didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. You can tell him that when he wakes up. But this is something I have to do. You wouldn't understand."

Honda and Anzu glared at Kaiba as he and Mokuba walked onto the ship. The ship lifted off the ground, bringing up a torrent of wind that blew Honda and Anzu back a bit. Atem still lay unconscious.

Kaiba and Auros faced eachother on the deck of the ship, Duel Disks in Duel Mode, the wind blowing furiously. Mokuba stood behind Kaiba.

"Open Soul Cards!" Kaiba shouted. Auros did the same. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and God of Obelisk appeared behind Kaiba. Three cards appeared behind Auros.

D U E L S T A R T

Kaiba: I'll go first! I summon Lord of Dragons(1200/1000)! And I'll equip my monster with two Flute of Summoning Dragons cards! These cards allow me to Special Summon four Dragon type monsters to the field! But luckily for you, I'll only summon three! My three Blue Eyes White Dragons(3000/2500)!

A muscular man in a blue jumpsuit with dargon-bone plated armor appears on the field. He blows two horns with wide mouths that resemble dragons, and then three huge dragons with deep blue eyes appear on the field.

Kaiba: And next I'll play Polymerization, to fuse my Dragons into one! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(4500/3800)! I end my turn, Auros.

The three white dragons disappear with a flash of blinding light, and in their place appears an even large dragon with three heads, with a total of 6 piercing blue eyes staring right at Auros...

Auros: First off, I'll play the Spell card Judge Man's Gavel! This card deals 600 points of damage to your Life Points.

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a large gavel coming down on an unfortunate man. A large gavel appears in the air, and comes down with lightning speed, smashing into Kaiba. It raises up, and Kaiba is unscathed. His Life Points drop.

Kaiba/3400 Auros/4000

Auros: And I'll just play one card face down and end my turn. Your move.

Kaiba: I draw! And I'll equip my monster with Megamorph, doubling it's ATK power!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (9000/3800)

A circular stone slab, brown with age, appears behind the dragon. It doubles in size.

Kaiba: Now, kill him, my mighty dragon! Attack and win the duel!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires three blinding blasts of white energy toward Auros, who does nothing except press a button on his Duel Disk. The button to activate a Spell or Trap card...

Auros: I activate my Trap card - The Red Judge!

A Trap card appears on the field. It's picture shows a metallic red suit of armor holding a gavel.

Auros: Let me explain. This card forces you to roll a die. The number rolled on the die times 1000 will determine the damage your monster does to my Life Points.

Kaiba: Hmph! I'll still wipe you out if I get anything higher then a four!

He takes out a die from his pocket, and rolls it on the deck of the ship. It lands on a 1.

Kaiba: No! I was supposed to win!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires it's three attacks, and Auros's Life Points drop.

Kaiba/3400 Auros/3000

Auros: And, if you remember, your Megamorph card will now halve the ATK points of your Dragon, seeing as you now are in the lead.

Kaiba: Damn! You're right.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (2250/3800)

Auros: It's my turn, so I set two more cards face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: I draw! And even though my Ultimate Dragon has been weakened, he can still put you out of commission! Blue Eyes, attack again!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon rears up for another attack, but is stopped by another trap card.

Kaiba: What the hell?

Auros: I activate the Trap card Final Judgement!

A Trap Card appears on the field. It's picture is blank.

Auros: This Trap Card will judge your monster and deem it worthy or not of attacking my Life Points. Go now, Final Judgement! Judge the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

A picture of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears on the previously blank picture of Final Judgement. The card shatters.

Auros: Oops. Looks like my card deemed your Dragon unworthy. Which means that your monster is automatically destroyed. Are you going to finish your turn?

Kaiba: I end my turn now.

Auros: Very well, then. I draw!

He draws one card.

Auros: laughs I've just drawn the card that will assure your demise! Kaiba! You have not experienced Hell before this duel!

To Be Continued

NEXT: Board the Winged Ship! Part 2


	22. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch22

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 22

Kaiba VS Auros: Board the Winged Ship! Part 2

_RECAP_

_"Quiet, Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. "I'm making my descisions, not you!"_

_"Kaiba, you must listen at least this once! Trust me! It'll do good for all of us!" Atem said. Kaiba scoffed, and stepped toward the Pharoah, sizing him up. Then he took the handle of his sword and deftly thrusted it into Yugi's neck, making Atem gag. His eyelids drooped, and the former Pharoah fell into a state of unconsciousness. Anzu caught him, and la id him gently on the floor._

_"Open Soul Cards!" Kaiba shouted. Auros did the same. Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and God of Obelisk appeared behind Kaiba. Three cards appeared behind Auros._

_Auros: Very well, then. I draw!_

_He draws one card._

_Auros: laughs I've just drawn the card that will assure your demise! Kaiba! You have not experienced Hell before this duel!_

_/RECAP_

Auros: I place one card face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: _What the hell is he playing at? Does he have even one monster in his entire deck? _I draw! First, I set one card face down on the field. And I summon X-Head Cannon(1800/1500) in ATK mode! And I'll play the Spell card Frontline Base to Special Summon Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600)!

A metallic blue being appears on the field. It's head is small, with mechanical red eyes embedded in mechanical eyesockets. It's body is large and muscular, with huge yellow spikes with blue tips coming up out of where the shoulders would be. It's arms are very thick, with large fists. It's body is connected to a small orb with yellow spikes around it. Then, a metallic red dragon with yellow eyes appears on the field.

Kaiba: Next, I'll union them together to form...XY-Dragon Cannon! And I'll use his effect to destroy your Red Judge Trap card! Because by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any Spell or Trap card!

X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head fly high into the air, and then X-Head Cannon attaches to Y-Dragon Head, forming a new creature. The cannons on X-Head Cannon's back fire two blasts of lightning toward Auros's Red Judge card, but they're stopped again...

Kaiba: You're pissing me off.

Auros: Laughs I activate my Blue Judge trap card!

A Trap Card appears on the field. It's picture shows a formless blue mist with a blue gavel in the middle of it all.

Auros: This card forces you to roll another die. If you roll an even number, your card's effect can be activated. But roll an odd number, and the effect is negated and your card is destroyed.

Kaiba rolls the die again, and it lands in a crack. Auros stamps his foot on the ground, and the die rolls out of the crack and lands on a 3.

Auros: Say goodbye to your XY-Dragon Cannon!

A blue gavel appears out of nowhere, and smashes the Dragon Cannon into oblivion.

Kaiba: Damn you.

Auros: Now, now, Kaiba, let's try to be civil here. I draw!

He draws one card from his deck.

Auros: Now, I'll activate my third and last Judge card, The Yellow Judge!

A Trap card appears on the field. It's picture shows a yellow creature that appears to be made of Silly Putty or some similar substance. It has a form, but no detail. Only a head, torso, arms, and legs. It's holding a yellow gavel in it's hands.

Auros: This card forces me to flip a coin before you draw. If I get heads, then I get to look at the card you drew. If I get tails, then you can keep your card. However, that effect was not the only reason I played that card. Because when all three of my Judge cards are on the field at once, a new effect activates. I can summon my monster to the field, the mighty Divine Judge(3000/3000)!

A transparent figure made up of all 7 colours of the rainbow appears. It looks like a knight from the medieval times, but it held a long, heavy mallet.

Auros: Divine Judge's powerful effect allows me to destroy any DEF mode monsters it attacks, no matter what it's DEF points are. So now, you are never safe! If you play your monsters in ATK mode, you'll lose Life Points. If you play them in DEF mode, I'll destroy them instantly.

Kaiba: Hah! When I get a graveyard regurgitation card, I'll kill that monster easily.

Auros: You won't be able to kill it when you are already dead! Divine Judge, attack his Life Points!

Kaiba: I play the Spell card Guardian of Soul! This card allows me to Special Summon up to five monsters from my Graveyard until the end of the turn to block your attacks! I'll just summon my X-Head-Cannon to block your attack this turn!

X-Head Cannon reappears on the field, only to be smashed into bits by Divine Judge.

Kaiba: It's my move!

He draws.

Kaiba: Now, I summon the mighty Blade Knight(1600/1000)! And because I have only one card in my hand, he's powered up by 400, making his attack 2000!

Blade Knight (2000/1000)

Auros: Not so fast! My Blue Judge will judge this situation. Roll your die again!

Kaiba rolls the die. It lands on a 5.

Auros: Laughs Looks like you're not having much luck today, eh, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Go to hell.

Blade Knight shatters into pieces, and disappears.

Auros: Now, Divine Judge! Attack his Life Points!

Divine Judge raises it's mallet over it's head, and smashes it down on Kaiba, then raises it back up.

Kaiba/400 Auros/3000

Auros: Back to you.

Kaiba: Now, I play Monster Reborn! To bring back my Blue Eyes(3000/2500)!

The metallic white dragon with fierce blue eyes appears on the field again, baring it's fangs and flapping it's wings.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes! Suicide attack right into Divine Judge!

Blue Eyes fires a blast of white lightning at Divine Judge, but the blast is stopped.

Auros: Did you forget my Red Judge trap?

Kaiba: Dammit...

Auros: Roll a die again.

Kaiba rolls the die, and it lands on a 4

Kaiba: Looks like I got lucky this time. My Blue Eyes' ATK power becomes 4000!

Divine Judge is shattered, and Auros' Life Points drop.

Kaiba/400 Auros/2000

Auros: Now I activate my own Monster Reborn, to bring back Divine Judge! And since Red Judge is only effective in the Battle Phase, your monster has it's normal score. So I'll just equip my Divine Judge with this Spell card! Hand of God!

A Spell card appears on the field. It's picture shows a large hand radiating with power.

Auros: It raises the ATK power of my monster by 1000! Now, Divine Judge, attack his Blue Eyes and take his soul away forever!

Divine Judge sweeps it's hammer sideways, slicing Blue Eyes in half with one clean sweep. The dragon screams as it fades away. Kaiba's Life Points hit 0.

Kaiba/0 Auros/2000

D U E L E N D

Kaiba dropped to the floor. His soul was gone. Auros grinned evilly at Mokuba...

Anzu and Honda were poking around random rooms in Auros's tower, looking for anything that could help them. They were in the hallway, when they spotted a door they hadn't seen before. It was a metal black door, with the Japanese figure for "Do Not Enter" written on it.

Honda stepped forward and rapped on the surface with his fist.

"Yep...solid metal...Auros's place sure is strange..."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A tall, lean figure stood there, engulfed by shadows. As he walked into the light, Anzu and Honda saw he had white-blonde hair and was wearing a dark, sleeveless vest over a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He was holding two long, thin silver swords in his hands.

He jumped high into the air, the tips of his bangs brushing the ceiling. He brings his sword down...

Anzu closes her eyes, and waits for the pain...but it does not come.

She opens her eyes to see Atem blocking both of the white haired man's swords with his own Sword of Milleniums. He had regained consciousness.

"Ryuza...Kaiba defeated you...your soul should be gone..." Atem said, struggling with Ryuza as their swords clashed.

"Wrong, Pharoah," Ryuza grunted.

"But then...how..."

"My soul survived because of one of my soul cards! The immortal Sinister Serpent allows me to escape death only once!" Ryuza said over the tinny sounds their swords were making as they collided.

"You may have escaped death once, but not again!" Atem shouted. "Penalty Game! Banish Darkness!"

The Sword of Milleniums glows with black light, and Atem manages to push Ryuza back. Atem rushed with full speed toward the white-haired Duelist, bringing the sword down upon Ryuza with one mighty slash. Ryuza fell down, his vest and shirt both torn and blood running down his chest. The darkness left his eyes, and he faded away into unconsciousness.

Atem walked slowly over to Ryuza, and kneeled down beside the fallen Duelist. He got up after a few seconds, and turned to Honda and Anzu.

"The cut's not deep; the bleeding should stop soon." Atem said lightly. Honda and Anzu relaxed, and they walked around the corner. They were about to go back downstairs to where the Conjure Soldier was, when, suddenly, all three of them felt compelled to go back to the large, circular room where the ship was.

Suddenly, they heard the roar of the ship as it came into view, and slowly landed back in the room. Auros came into view as he looked down from the ship at the three friends.

"Ah, yes," He said airily. "I forgot something."

He raised his hand into the air, and a stretched appeared out of nowhere near the wall of the room. Kawai Shizuka's body was lying unconscious on it, her legs together and her hands crossed over her chest.

That's when Honda snapped.

"Come down here, you bastard! I'll smash your face in so hard you won't be able to breath without goin' "I wish I hadn't taken that girl's soul!" "

He ran toward the ship and punched it as hard as he could. The wood splintered, making a fist-sized hole in the body of the ship. Honda's fist was now bleeding, but he didn't care.

"I said come down here!" Honda repeated, bashing his other fist into the wall of the ship, and making another fist-sized hole.

Auros's expression changed to one of seriousness. He jumped down from the ship with ease(which was strange, considering that the ship was bigger then a house.)

"You've made me angry," Auros said. His hand shot out and clamped like a gauntlet around Honda's neck. He put his other hand to Honda's chest, and a small white orb floated out. His soul. Honda's body went limp, and his eyes rolled in their sockets until only the whites showed.

Anzu gasped. Atem's fists clenched as Auros dropped Honda like a rock and walked back up onto the ship via the bridge/walkway.

Atem ran after him on an impulse, and Anzu had no other choice but to follow...

NEXT: Prelude to the Final Battle


	23. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch23

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 23

Prelude to the Final Battle

Atem and Anzu stepped onto Auros's winged ship. Atem surveyed the area. The ship was rather plain, with only a door leading down to the lower-deck, and a short stairway that led to the front of the ship. He spotted the soul-less bodies of both Kaiba and Mokuba lying near the edge of the ship. Anzu also noticed.

"Oh, no!" Anzu shouted. "Kaiba!"

She turned to face Auros, who was grinning. Then they noticed that men in black cloaks were circling them. There had to be 50 men, give or take a few.

"Meet my final battalion, my two lovebirds." Auros said coolly. "They're experts at breaking up happy couples."

Anzu blushed. Atem just scowled at Auros. The cloaked men moved closer, and finally stopped when Atem and Anzu had been backed up so much that they were back-to-back, with the men still moving slowly closer...

Two guys grabbed Atem's arms, and forced them behind his back, forcing him to drop the Sword of Milleniums.

Two more guys grabbed Anzu's arms, but instead of holding them behind her back, spread them out to their full length. Three other men moved in toward Anzu. One of them reached out and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Ew, don't touch me!" She said shrilly, kicking at the man as he tried to move his hand further up. Two guys grabbed her legs, holding her like a hammock, so she couldn't fight back.

"Atem...help...there's too many of them..." She muttered weakly. One of the men reached out toward her chest, and she screamed.

"That's enough. Put her down." Auros said coldly. The men backed off immediately, leaving only the two men holding Anzu's arms. Auros walked forward, and all of the muscles in Anzu's body immediately tensed.

Auros only grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Such a pretty face you have. Such a shame it will never open it's eyes again." He said with such bitterness in his voice that Anzu almost winced. Auros placed his hand on her stomach, and a split second after that, a small white orb of energy floated out as he moved his hand away, and she lost consciousness.

"Can we have 'er, Auros?" One of the cloaked men asked hopefully. Auros glared at the man, a tinge of red in his eyes for a moment, and the cloaked man dropped to the floor. He was dead.

"If any of you touch her again, I will personally see to it that you never touch anything for the rest of your lives." Auros said as he turned toward Yugi. "My powers are growing with each soul I take. Once I have your soul, I'll be like a god."

"Auros...how can you be so coldhearted?" Atem asked, looking at the soul-less bodies of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Anzu with sadness and anger. "How could you take so many innocent lives?"

"It was easy. I want to create a world where no-one has to suffer. A paradise. The Haven." Auros said calmly. "No-one should have a life like mine..."

FLASHBACK 

A young boy with short black hair and blue eyes is standing beside a long, black coffin. With him is a tall, balding man with short, graying black hair and a stubble of a beard. Both are wearing tuxedos.

"We are gathered here today for the burial of Saera Hanslow, beloved mother and wife, who died from sickness on the date of 1/1/1976."

/FLASHBACK 

"My mother died of sickness when I was very young. I never really knew her well. However, I paid my respects to her by building the virus deck I used on your friend Jounouchi." Auros said solemnly. "But the worst was yet to come...it seems as though my mother was a link between the nice and naughty in my life. Because a few years after she died..."

FLASHBACK 

The same young boy from before is walking to school. He has a bruise on his cheek, and he looks older, wearier then before.

He reaches the school yard, where he's 'greeted' by a tall, burly boy with red hair and a face like a monkey's.

"Got the money I wanted?" The red haired boy asks, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I'm sorry, but no." The black haired boy says in a quiet voice. "My dad wouldn't lend it to me, and..."

The red haired boy didn't let him finish. He punched the smaller boy in the gut, making him keel over.

"You'll get much worse if you don't have the money by this afternoon." The bully said, walking away. The black haired boy heard voices in the crowd that had almost surrounded them.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like Takata's beating up Auros again."

"That guy never stops."

/FLASHBACK 

"I was bullied at school. Mostly by the same two or three blockheads. They didn't stop for a while, until I learned to control my life."

FLASHBACK 

Young Auros is standing at the door to his apartment, with a few more bruises on his face now, and a faint black eye. He walks in, and says loudly, "Dad! I'm home!"

A wine bottle smashes against the wall, empty. A large, lumbering man with grey hair and a stubble of a beard walks out from the hallway drunkenly.

" 'Bout time. I've been waiting all day. Where've you been?" He says, a slight slur to his deep voice.

"A bully tried to beat me up. I barely got away." Auros said softly.

"That's a lame excuse!" Auros's father yelled. He kicked Auros aside, forcing him painfully into a wall. Then he walked toward Auros, his eyes blank and dark...

The only sounds that broke the quiet were Auros's screams.

/FLASHBACK 

"It had been a hard year or two, living like that. But I had at least one solice. One day while browsing through the library, I stumbled upon a book of black magic spells..."

FLASHBACK 

"I can use these to set my life straight!" Auros exclaimed to himself. He was now 11 years old, and had been living with his father for five years. Four years after his mother had died, Daron Hanslow started drinking, and taking his anger out on his son. Now, Auros had found a way to pay his father back: A small black book with ancient religious symbols on the cover.

He checked out his book, and left the library.

At home, in his small room, Auros is poring over the pages of the black magic book.

"Heh heh heh...this book will make everything better...ah...let's try this one..._Kah Arum Na! _Healing Spell!" Auros shouted. The bruises on his face immediately disappeared, and his eyes healed. He had become fully healed again.

"Amazing!" Auros exclaimed, touching his face in awe. "Let's see what else I can do..."

/FLASHBACK 

"I used my powers to escape from my father and his drunken rages. I found a nice family who took me in for the next three years, while I secretly perfected my black magic skills. Little did I know that the business with my father was not over yet..."

FLASHBACK 

Auros is 14, and he looks exactly as he does in the present times, except much younger. His hair is now long, and he's wearing the infamous blue trench coat over black pants and boots. He was standing on a long, shingled roof of an apartment.

The door opened below him, and a tall man wearing scruffy clothing walked out of the doors below him. It's Auros's father. He climbs up onto the roof, stumbling a bit, but he makes it.

"Auros...you've been a thorn in my side for too long..." He said with a slur to his voice. "I've finally found you after all this time..." He pulled out a knife, and advanced toward Auros. "This is the end!"

"Yes, it is the end. But it won't end the way you planned it, Father dearest." Auros said in an eerily quiet, mocking voice. His British accent was now apparent in his voice.

Auros raised his hand toward his father. Suddenly, the hand holding the knife began glowing, and started to move slowly toward it's owner's heart...

Auros's father screamed as he fell to the ground, the knife buried deep in his chest.

Auros chuckled as he walked over to his father's dying body, sneering.

"W-w-wh-what d-d-did you do?" Auros's father said weakly in his dying breath.

"I've been studying my black magic for the last five years. It helped a lot." Auros said coldly. He threw his head back and laughed cruelly.

/FLASHBACK 

Atem's eyes widened. "You killed your own father!"

"It was necessary. After I killed him, I used his soul as the first victim of the Haven. That's what started my quest. Over the next 15 years, I searched for lost souls like myself to help start an organization to create the Haven. The first one I found was a young homeless boy of around 6 years old. His parents were killed, and he had been living on the streets for a few days. His name was Zabano." Auros laughed a bit. "He looked up to me like a father."

"And you took his soul just like all the others!" Atem shouted. "You cold-hearted fiend."

"I take that as a compliment." Auros said shortly. "We've reached our final destination.

Atem looked past Auros to see a huge transparent ball of energy, made up of every color in the rainbow, in front of them. It was at least as big as our moon, if not bigger.

"Welcome to the Haven," Auros said, holding his arms out to their full length.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT: The Final Battle part 1


	24. Rise of Destiny: The Three Swords ch24

Rise of Destiny

Chapter 24

Yugi VS Auros: The Final Battle Part 1

Auros snapped his fingers, and the men let go of Atem's hands. Atem immediately retrieved the Sword of Milleniums from it's place at his feet.

The ship easily glided into the Haven's misty surface. Inside the Haven, there was...nothing. The light that lit the large sphere seemed to come from nowhere.

"This is our Dueling arena?" Atem asked in awe.

"Yes. The Haven is a place where I am a God. My black magic controls this world completely. Let us Duel!" Auros shouted as he raised his hands to the sky. Suddenly, the ship disappeared. Auros and his cloaked guards reappeared on a silvery platform with a stairway leading up to a circular pillar going down into the misty darkness of the Haven. Atem stood about 20 feet away on a similar platform, with an identical stairway leading up to another pillar.

"Pharoah," Auros called. "Walk to the top of that stairway and Duel me on our final battlefield! The Duel of Kings!"

Atem did so, arriving at the top of the stairway, and stepping on to the pillar. He switched his Duel Disk to Duel Mode. Auros did the same.

"Open Soul Cards!" Atem and Auros shouted in unison. Tenkuu Ryuu Osiris and Dark Magician appear behind Atem. Three cards appear behind Auros.

D U E L S T A R T

Atem/8000 Auros/8000

Atem: 8000 Life Points? This is going to be a tough duel!

Auros: Yes. I'll be using my strongest deck! One that you couldn't defeat in five milleniums, let alone one! I'll let you go first as a courtesy, Pharoah.

Atem: I'll start off by summoning Gamma, the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800) in DEF mode!

A pink monster with a round body with an "S" on it, appears on the field. It has a small, cyndrilical head with yellow eyes peering out of a small, black viser. It has small, pink angel wings protruding from it's back.

Atem: Next, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn.

Auros: I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being(1800/1600) in ATK mode!

A tan-skinned being with short brown hair appears on the field. He's wearing short jeans. His right arm and right leg are a sleek, shiny black color.

Auros: I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn.

Atem: Now, I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600) in DEF mode as well, and set two cards face down. Your move, Auros.

A yellow monster with a small, round body with an "S" on it appears on the field. It has a large head with a magnet on it, and small beady eyes. It has short, thick arms and legs.

Auros: I'll summon another Homunculus the Alchemic Being(1800/1600)!

Another Homunculus appears on the field.

Auros: I end my turn there, Pharoah.

Atem: I'll summon the third Magnet Warrior: Alpha(1400/1700)!

A wiry, silver monster that appears to be made out of metal appears on the field. It holds a sword with a handle that's shaped like a magnet.

Atem: And I'll sacrafice all three of my monsters to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850)!

A cobble of machine parts combined to create a tall, mechanized warrior holding a sword.

Atem: Valkyrion, attack Homunculus now! Magna Flare Blade!

Valkyrion moves in to attack, but is blocked by three women wearing blue robes.

Auros: I play Waboku, to protect my Life Points and my monster.

Atem: Dammit.

Auros: Now, I'll summon my first real monster! Element Saurus(1500/1200)!

A large, brown dinosaur appears on the field.

Atem: An Element monster?

Auros: Element Monsters are special monsters that gain new effects when there are certain types of monsters on my field. For example, Element Saurus gains 500 ATK points when there is a FIRE attribute monster on my field. It gains the ability to negate the effects of other monsters it destroys when I have an EARTH monster on my field.

Atem: It seems that Element monsters need a lot of strategy to play well.

Auros: Yes, Pharoah, I'm glad you understand at least that much. Now, I'll activate a Trap Card! Shrink! I'll make your Valkyrion's DEF points 0 for this turn.

Atem: Why would you want to do that? My Valkyrion is in ATK mode. Unless...

Auros: Now, I play Block Attack!

Valkyrion bends down into a kneeling position.

Auros: Element Saurus, attack his Valkyrion!

Atem: Now, I activate Valkyrion's special effect! I can separate it into the original three components: Alpha! Beta! Gamma!

Auros: Wrong, Pharoah. Because my Element Saurus has gained the ability to negate the effect of any monster it destroys.

Atem: How can you activate the effect of Element Saurus when you have no EARTH monsters on the field?

Auros: I guess I forgot to explain that my Homunculus can change it's Attribute whenever I want during my turn. So one of them changed to a FIRE type, and the other changed to an EARTH type.

Element Saurus (2000/1200)

Atem: _Auros's deck is powerful...if he has a whole deck of these Element cards, then we could be in for a lot of trouble!_

_Yugi: We'll beat him, I'm sure of it._

Atem: _Thanks, aibou. _Now, I'll start my turn by summoning Silent Swordsman LV3(1000/1000) in ATK mode!

A small magician with blue skin, a white headpiece, long blonde hair dark blue robes, and a sword appears on the field.

Atem: Now, I'll play Level Up! To upgrade my monster to his next stage: Silent Swordsman LV5(2300/1000)!

Silent Swordsman LV3 starts glowing, and grows into a taller, more masculine version of the LV3 card. It's staff turns into a huge sword.

Atem: Silent Swordsman, attack his Homunculus now!

Silent Swordsman brings it's huge new sword down on one of the Homunculus, shattering it immediately.

Auros: No! My strategy!

Atem: That's right. I knew if I destroyed one of your Homunculus creatures, you wouldn't have any way of activating your Element monsters' effects.

Auros: smirks I do have another way, though. And when I use my backup strategy, you won't stand a chance!

Atem: Make your move, Auros.

Auros: Very well. I draw!

He draws a card.

Auros: Now, I play the Ritual Spell Prayer of Dryad! By sacraficing my LV4 Homunculus from the field, I can summon Elemental Master Dryad(1200/1400)!

A young, pretty girl with blonde hair covered by a red headpiece with a start on it appears on the field. She's wearing baggy white robes and a purple cape.

Auros: This monster's effect allows it to act as a FIRE, WATER, EARTH, and a WIND monster all at the same time. So that means all I need is her to use my Element monsters effectively.

Atem: _Oh no! I can't let him keep that monster on the field for long!_

Auros: And since I haven't Normal Summoned a monster this turn, meet...Element Devil(1500/1200)!

A scaly, yellow, snakelike creature with muscular arms and legs appears on the field. It has black bat wings that flutter in the wind. It has an evil, sneering face with blazing red eyes.

Auros: I end my turn by placing one card face down.

Atem: I'm not going to waste time! I activate another Level Up Spell card to raise my Silent Swordsman's LV to 7!

Silent Swordsman's sword grows longer and wider, and he strikes a pose as his ATK points raise.

Atem: Now, I summon Silent Swordsman LV7(2800/1000)! Attack Elemental Master now!

Auros: Not so fast, Pharoah. Activate Trap card: Weathering Volcano!

Atem: What's that?

Auros: Weathering Volcano can only be activated when I have monsters of FIRE, WATER, WIND, and, EARTH on the field. Then I can activate one of four effects. I won't bore you with the details; I'll just use the first one and destroy your Silent Swordsman.

A torrent of lava rains from the sky, and burns Silent Swordsman to ashes.

Atem: I...I end my turn.

Auros: Now I'll summon another Element monster: Element Valkyrie(1500/1200)!

A tall, lean woman in a red leotard appears on the field. She's wearing a metallic blue breastplate covering her chest and neck. She has a metal winged helmet covering her flaming red hair. Atem noticed, interestingly, that her eyes were two different colors; blue and red. She's wearing metallic red boots with metallic blue rings spiraling up the outside of them. The boots go up to just below her thigh. She holds a long staff with fire on the end of it in her left hand.

Auros: Now, all three of my Element monsters, attack the Pharoah's Life Points directly!

Element Saurus bares it's teeth menacingly. Element Devil chuckles evilly. Element Valkyrie flaunts her staff. All three of them charge Atem...

TO BE CONTINUED

Next: The Final Battle part 2


End file.
